I Want To Go To An All Boy's School!
by Miss Tuesday
Summary: Kate's mom wants to send her to an all girls' catholic school, kate hates it. Kate decides a little change in plans is in order. COMPLETE! Thanks yall!
1. Chapter 1 xFooled her x

Hello!

First off, i want to say that this story is actually an original story so I didn't really know where to put it and decided that fairytails was he only thing available for this category.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate Korr is a young girl who's mother has been acting weirdly since her father's departure.

Now she is to be sent to a catholic all girl's school but Kate hates this.

What does she do? The only thing to be really rebellious. Go to an ALL boys school. ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tell me guys if you like it and if I should continue!

* * *

"Young lady you are going and that is final!" Marie-Anne Korr scolded her 15 year old daughter, Kate. 

Kate had just learned that she had to attend St-Harriottes Acadamy for Girls and thought she had heard wrong...

"But mom..." She whined. "It's an ALL girls school! And I won't be seeing my best friends Tom and Sam!"

Tom, 16 years old and gay was the first guy she'd met when she first arrived in her new home a year ago. He was the nicest guy she ever knew and he had introduced her to Sam, a sometimes-transvestite.

Marie thought it bad for her _oh-so-important-reputation_ to hang out with them and often forbid Kate to see them.

Kate didn't care, her mother, ever since her father's death had acted weird and was...all in all pretty evil and strange.

"PRECISLY! I don't want you NEAR those boys anymore!"

Kate looked at her, eyes tearing then ran to her room.

She locked herself in her room and let herself fall on her bed, face down.

Kate didn't cry, she hadn't cried since her father had died 3 years ago and she wasn't planning on doing so tonight.

Instead she violently got up, took the letter she'd received accepting her in the school and went to her PC.

She searched for nearby schools she could secretly change into but only found one other one, an all boys school.

Kate suddenly smiled evilly. "You want me to be disciplined? Fine." She muttered, typing haughtily on her keyboard.

_1 hour later_

Kate listened at the door and when she was sure her mother was out shopping, she bolted out of her room and went to her mom's.

There she found what she was looking for. He green card and Master card.

Then she ran back to her room. For he next hour and a half or so she carefully typed everything up and was finally satisfied enough to accept and send the form.

Kate barely had enough time to put the two cards back that Marie-Anne was back, arms full of plastic shopping bags.

"Kate come help me!" She called out, putting the two bags down and heading back out to get the rest.

Kate reluctantly walked down he stairs and helped her mother unpack everything then make dinner.

It was passed in silence and when they were finished Kate washed the dishes before climbing back to her room to sleep. She silently crossed her fingers, hoping her mother wouldn't notice that she had told the All Girl's School to cancel her year and refund the money.

Hopefully it would be back on the account before Marie-Anne noticed it being transferred to _another_ school's account...

For the next few days Kate impatiently waited for an answer and finally, when she thought she'd have to give it up, it came. _Accepted_.

That was the only word she registered, from the whole letter they'd sent.

Suddenly understanding what that meant, Kate's heart leaped into her throat.

She had made it...she was going to an all boys school, as a boy!!!

Her name was now Karl, with K. She'd have to remember that one...

Kate hurriedly packed her bags with all the boy clothes she could find and decided that she'd have to go shopping before leaving.

Luckily Marie-Anne hardly ever cared what her daughter wore as long as it wasn't transparent and latex.

As a matter of fact, Marie-Anne hardly ever looked after her daughter, she was often working and had little or no love to spare for her only daughter.

* * *

Ok! I'm waiting for your opinions! Biiiiii 


	2. Chapter II xNew Schoolx

Hey! I didn't think any one would actually like this story!!

I must say I've written such bad stories lately, but I've decided to get moving again (my muse FINALLY got off his lazy not to mention HAWT ass) and I'm gonna clean up a bit of the mess I've got in my stories!

Ok, so thanks to:

- lovelyhellion777 - Lol!! I'll try not to disappoint and hope that you nails won't suffer too much! ;)

- PuReLoNeHeArT - thanks for the support! -hugs-

-Musio94 - Your wish is my command!! -salutes-

- ThReE AqUiLa - Awww! Thanks! I'm gonna send you a small msg as soon as I finish writting this chapter!!! -smiles-

- Trackdog - I know, I heard that this sounds a lot like whats-that-book-called...the Tamora Pierce series! That's the one! It's honestly not done on purpose and I hope that my later chapters won't resemble it. Even if I haven't really read them...

- SilverMouth - Neat! Thanks for the advice! I need it, I'm french so i have sometimes a bit of problems remembering which tense to use best. :)

- Elaina7774 - Hey! I know, I was already told a few times to improve my descriptions but I just can't seem to get the nick of it! -lets out frustrated sight- I'll try my best though!

* * *

Recap: 

Kate hurriedly packed her bags with all the boy clothes she could find and decided that she'd have to go shopping before leaving.

Luckily Marie-Anne hardly ever cared what her daughter wore as long as it wasn't transparent and latex.

As a matter of fact, Marie-Anne hardly ever looked after her daughter, she was often working and had little or no love to spare for her only daughter.

* * *

Kate's POV:

I was so happy that I'd fnially been accepted in a boy's school. I guessed it was just a way of rebelling against my mom...a way to get attention.

I trotted to the supermarket and instead of taking the familiar 'Woman's Department' I went straight to the 'Men's Department'.

I sifted through the pants and chose two black jeans with rips and chains on them then I chose black shirts to go with it, one with my favorite logo: Smirnoff.

Vodka's nice! But I only drink in reasonable amounts, like a quarter of a glass. Simply for the taste.

Sam kept saying I was too conservative and I should get smashed one of these days. I just scrunched up my nose when he said that.

I ended my shopping spree with a pair of male-ish black sneakers and went to the cash register to pay for my articles.  
The woman looked at me a bit strangely but I ignored it, hoping I wouldn't see my mom here.

She'd immediately get suspicious if she saw me buying only male clothes.

I carefully closed the plastic bag, stuffed it in my big, empty schoolbag I'd brought along and walked back home.

When I told Sam and Tom about what happened they immediately felt bad for me and when I mentioned what I'd done they went ballistic...but not in my favor.

IM:

CowGirlSam: Are you nuts?!

PeepingTom: What if they gang up on you and rape you?

And only stuff like that. I assured them that since they'd taught me how to punch and kick correctly I'd be fine and I made them promise via blackmail to never divulge a word of our conversation.

Aaaah, the bliss of blackmail...

The day finally came when at 6:30 am, mom, wanting to be sure I actually went to that All Girl's school, drove me there an hour early...wonder why.  
Dropped me off and rode away with barely a last glance and a wave.

I didn't return it. Instead I walked off towards the east where I knew The Chanceling's All Boys School resided.  
Weird name though...

I decided to change right now and stuffed the old skirt I'd chosen this morning under a bush along with my bra and my most hated shirt...which was PINK!

I HATE, H.A.T.E pink!

Anyways, since I didn't have much breasts I just put on a tight, young girl's bra which flattened my breast to make them almost inexistant and put on a long baggy black shirt and my now favorite buckle black pants.

After half an hour I was hot and starting to sweat and around 7:15 am I was at the front of the school, mouth open.

Sure the budget had been higher than the All Girl's School mom had wanted me to go to but I hadn't expected a CASTLE!

Mom was rich. I can admit that with no shame or disgrace. When dad died he left us a hefty sum...and mom's job as an accountant also brought us back a lot.

But this place was unlike any school for snotty rich kids I'd seen till now.

I had to cut short my gaping at the huge rose-filled gardens extending as far as the eye can see and the marvellous Gothic style castle since I heard the first bell set off.

I ran in, found the office miraculously and was signed in before I could blink.

They were more used to this than I and i was allowed to drop my things off in my room (that i'd be sharing...of course...shit I'm in trouble now) before I was sent to my first class.

When I entered every student did not look at me with awe at my 'supposed' beauty, although some guys did flick their eyes to me before boredly looking away again and thank goodness the professor was british (our first class was maths) because he did not ask me to introduce myself...that would have been awful.

During our first class of the semester we did a whole lot of nothing. The math professor, Mr.Hunt (very handsom if you ask me) only explained to us what we'd do during the semester and I seemed to be the only one who took notes.

The day passed pretty much the same way and finally when the last bell rang I promptly shot out my seat and walked to 'my' room.  
I didn't especially want to see my new roommate as much as I wanted to set up my laptop and talk to Sam and Tom.

Not to mention that ever since this morning I had this deranged feeling that someone was observing me.

It had made me be even clumsier than usual! ...ummm...yeah...

The door was locked so I guessed my roomie hadn't arrived yet (Good!) and i let myself in, sighting in relief.  
One wouldn't think it, but it's hard to act like a guy. Lunch wasn't the worst however, I just had to put my chinese eating abilities to work and it was fine!

I sat alone though, prefering solitude to questions I couldn't answer without a lie, and drew. My favorite pass time.(Whoah spellin????)

As I recalled all this I was setting up my PC and didn't notice the noise outside the door until my new roomie barged in, nearly making me topple over.

And by god...he was...

* * *

AND THAT'S A CLIFFY!!!!!!!!

I know it's a hard start, boring but hopefully the third chapter will have the good stuff!! ;)

And look, that PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRetty little button...grey...brrrrrrring your wittle mousey on it, CLICKETY CLICK and...REVIEWWWWWWWWW!

Review and I'll give you...a COOKIE!!!

Reminder: Flames will be used to boil the egg for my bento! o


	3. Chapter III xNew Roommatex

Wow...I only posted yesterday and already 4 reviewers!!! -snifs- gosh, It's just...-wipes eyes wanna-be discreetly-

Anyways! Thanks to:

-Le Pain Perdu (hilarious nickname by the way! I looove pain perdu! -grins-) I know:! I have GOTTA get this description thing down! Each time I forget! AAAAAAAAAARGH! -rips hair out-

- Kana07 - Thanks! have a coookie!!!!! -smiles happily-

- PuReLoNeHeArT - Hehe!!! Cliffy cos...i am EEEEVIL! MUAHAHAHA! Actually it was cos my mom wanted me off the pc...-sheepish- thanks for your review though! -hugs-

- Trackdog - really? THANK YOU!!! -huuuuugs hard-

thanks to you guys, without whom I wouldn't be here today, continuing this story...and also...i would like to thank...Chocolate, without whom this story wouldn't have been born..-wipes discreet tear-

Muse: -whispers- and me!

Me: Yes! And also...my muse...without whom I wouldn't have been lacking chocolate all the time! -evil glare-

Muse: -whistles innocently-

Me: Right! On with the story!!!

* * *

Recap...as in recapitulation? neeeat word! DId you know that the longest french word in the world is: 

Anticonstitutionnellement ?

Neat hunh?

Muse: WOuldn't it be wise my dear to incite the reader to persue his academic reading in reminding him what might have happened afore in the appointed story?

Me: ...-blinks- yeah! What he said!

xxx As I recalled all this I was setting up my PC and didn't notice the noise outside the door until my new roomie barged in, nearly making me topple over.

And by god...he was... xxx

* * *

He was the hottest guy I'd seen in a while!!! 

He had short, chopped up blond hair, light grey eyes that seemed to just hypnotize me, slightly tan skin, broad shoulders, TIGHT fitting black shirt with no logo or motif on it and normal, ripped up jeans...dang...why is it that he is obliged to think I'm a guy???

He looked at me weird...oh shite! DId he just catch me drooling all over him?

I mentally panicked and quickly averted my eyes. "Umm...hi...I'm...Karl..."

The guy snorted and slammed the door shut, stomping over to his bed.

I can't believe it! He just ignored me! "I have three things to tell you Karl." My name came out of his mouth as if he were talking about a particularly rotten fruit he'd just ate.

"First, No touching my things. Second, DON'T bother me or else," I gulped at that, he was sending me the coldest look EVER! "and third don't even think you can get in my group just because we sleep in the same room."

On that remarkably polite welcome he turned his back to me and put away his books. (I hope you all noticed my sarcasm, cos it was dripping from my very mouth!)

Well it also seemed that mister Hot Ass was a high class...JERK!

I was in litteral shock...normally if you give me time to react i can punch you for talking to me like that...but this...

"Who said I wanted to be in a group of assholes like yourself anyway Mister Stuck Up Prince!" I grabbed my towel, wash things and stomped out of there.

When I arrived at the showers however I thought I was going to faint.

They were public showers, of course since this was a GUY only school...and when I went in I can tell you...there was more than just one or two naked, hard abbed men in front of me.

I squealed, doubled back and ran back into the room, sighting in relief when I saw that my new 'romantic' room mate had gone. (psschh! Yeah right! Romantic my ass!)

I put my stuff down and took my shoes off, wincing. My feet felt sore being in new shoes like this all day.

Looking around I saw two things. One there was a small bathroom with a sink and toilets and a VEEEEEEEERY small shower and two, something could be done about this room. I took my red colored sticky tape out and made a long horizental line, seperating HIS side from mine.

So there!

I punched the air, smiled happily to myself and sat down at my PC.

-CowGirlSam has just come on line- my little MSN pop up informed me.

I pounced on him.

-HungryK: SAAAAAAAAAM!- (PS: HungryK is Kate!:))

-CowGirlSam: heey. How art thou fairing fair maiden?-

I quickly looked over my shoulder to make sure no one had come in.

-HungryK: Man sam! Everyone here is a guy!-

-CowGirlSam: of course they are honey, it's an all BOYS school or hadn't you realized yet what shit you'd put yourself into?-

The lock behind me clicked.

-HungryK: Oh shite sam I gotta go! new roommate coming in! Bye!-

I logged off and hurriedly closed any incrimating evidence whoever that was coming in might see.

I heard a girl giggling, frowned and turned in my seat slightly.

There stood my room mate, a girl with long blonde hair, a baby face, too much lipstick, a nice body and a ditzy look on his arm. My face went from suprised to disappointed to angry to confused.

He was allowed to have girls in here?

"Tell a word of this to anyone pipsqueak and I WILL kill you." My roommate growled.

I gulped, hurriedly turned back to my PC and pretended to play a game of solitaire while behind me I heard the creak of his bed and the insane giggling of the stupid blond.

Finally, not taking it anymore, especially when the bed was starting to make creaking noises and the ditzty blonde's giggles had turned to moans, I shot out of my chair, grabbed my notebook with all my drawings in it and rushed out, slamming the door on my way out.

As soon as my feet his the grass, yes you guessed it, I'd left without putting on shoes.

I shrugged and let my toes delve in the dense grass of outside. I'd somehow managed in my rush away from the too eager couple back in the room to get outside.  
How to get back to my room was going to be less easy however.

Instead I decided that since I had another hour before dinner I might as well draw a bit.

I walked a bit to the side, away from the entrance and plopped down on the grass, my back against the warm bricks of the school wall.

My model was a beautifully old tree going at least 30 or 40 meters high and the trunk at least 2 meters diameter.

As I skillfully added shadows and hints of wind in the leaves of my drawing, sounds of laughter reach my ears.

Four men turned the same corner I was at and stopped when they saw I was already there.

I ignored them and continued drawing, hoping against hope they'd bugger off and leave me alone.

"Hey you!"

Greeeeeeeeeeat...

* * *

WELL??!!! 

How are the descriptions? I don't know if they are ok yet...maybe I have to improve them even more? AAAAAAAAARGH this is so troublesom!!

Ok, -makes weird, circly hand gestures- press the button, press the button press the button...and review...review...review...

:D Have a nice...OOOF! ...-croak- day

Muse: or night. -grins cockily-


	4. Chapter IV xMeeting the guysx

Hello gel-o!

Yeah I know lame phrase...anyways! One ask thou reader to please forgive my impolite behaviour at keeping you waiting for this update but one had been...detained...by one's fair mother for matters of..SCHOOL! yeah, I had to revise, no biggy.

Ok, so thanks to my most favoritest-est of reviewers:

- Le Pain Perdu - Ohh yeah! You're definitely right! I'm gonna incorporate magic!! Ok! I'll do my best!!! -squeals excitedly-

- Trackdog - Yeah, my PC seems to have a problem with Ts!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr But thanks for the review!!

- Kana07 - -nods- I made him a snob...but I'm not sure why. My muse took posession of my body at the time, that's why there are so many bad spelling stuff in it!

Muse: -angry glare-

Me: eeep! -runs away, shrieking like a banshee-

* * *

Ok! RECAP!!!: 

"Hey you!"

* * *

Yai! I FINALLY got my recap text in Italic!!! -jumps around happily- 

ON WIF THA STORY!!!!

Chapter IV

I turned my head lazily to them and sighted barely audibly.

The first guy, who had spoken and was currently closest to me had dark brown hair, same colored eyes, what most writers would call 'fair skin' and a body any male model would die for. Not to mention he was clad in TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT black pants and a dress shirt that just made one want to RIP IT OFF!

And his hair seemed to be spiked up as well. But...it was almost as if it wasn't his natural color...weird...

The second had strawberry blond hair that fell into his eyes...which were green I think...or blue? He had the thinnest most beautiful face I had ever seen and I was sure that if he asked any girl to just jump off a bridge and he smiled at her...she'd do it without regret...and he wore...a trench coat?!

I decided to put this aside and turned to the third guy. He was actually quite ordinary looking, black messy hair, light brown eyes, chocolaty skin and crease marks around his mouth...i guessed he had to be the joker of the group, seeing how his eyes seemed to permenantly shine with mischief. And...he wore a pink shirt. I almost anime dropped.

And lastly I turned my eyes to the last guy and almost fell over.  
He had the palest skin I had ever encountered, mezmerizing light blue eyes so light they looked white, shoulder length black hair the fell partially over one eye, black shoes, black pants (that fit quiiiiiiiiiite snuggly) and a black dress shirt...that...showed off ev.er.y muscle!

I almost fainted and had a nosebleed...

All this in a matter of seconds mind you...

I snapped out of my thoughts, LITTERALY dragged my inner self's head out of the gutter and focused back on the four guys who seemed to be feeling slightly uncomfortable under my scrutinizing gaze.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" The guy with brown hair said, raising an eyebrow.  
I blushed and turned back to my drawings.

"Excuse us but this is our space." The guy with messy black hair stated, hands in his pockets.

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

He was getting annoyed. I could see.

"So get up and fk off!"

He swore! At me! That...! I clenched my fist, took a silent breath and looked up at him.

"If I beat you one on one will you leave me alone?" I asked, teeth clenched.  
Yes, you might have guessed it, I am a girl that doesn't use words to make myself understood but...fists.

Which had made me the official freak-goth-tomboy at my old school.

They all snorted and started laughing. I waited patiently. Afterall everyone always reacted like that. It was after that they limped off, noses bleeding.

After a while the guy shook his head, took his shirt off and faced me, hands slack at his sides, smiling lazily.

I slowly put my notebook down, raised to my feet, brushed my hair back a bit then also faced him.

"And here we are, Master Boxing Champion Adrian against The Pipsqueak!" The guy hollered, sending a wink at his friends who smirked.  
The guy with the black hair and mezmerizing eyes didn't laugh or even smile. Instead he concentrated his gaze on me.  
It almost made me shiver! EEEEEEEEEP!

"Well? Are you going to day dream all day or are you going to attack?" The guy asked, smirking as he spread his legs ever so slightly.

I shrugged. "I'm waiting for you Drag Queen."

I didn't wait for him to get annoyed or charge me however and ran full speed at him, this tactic works quite well. You taunt but do not leave the time for the person to get worked up and attack.  
Because that's what everyone expects to happen...they don't expect you to attack after having said you prefered defending.

As soon as I was close enough, I hooked a leg around his foot, bumped my shoulder to his, barely missing his punch and sent him toppleing (SPELLING?!!!) to the ground.  
His head hadn't reached the ground I was already sending a punch towards his pretty nose.

A hand...then an arm stopped me however.

"Enough." a voice whispered huskily near my ear.

Shivers ran up and down my spine; I stared up into the black haired beauty and blushed, much to my embarrassement.

I snatched my hand away and stepped back. He lifted an eyebrow at my behaviour. "You're in my personnal space."

The two other guys burst out laughing and come to tap me on the back. WTF?!

"Well, I gotta say kid, you got some moves there. Finally made Adrian's ego lower a bit!" The blond haired guy stated, smiling down at me.

OK...I'll jump off the bridge if you want me to...

"I'm Charles, the guy you just beat, as you already know, is Adrian, that guy who stopped your punch is Ren and that guy there is Armand." Blondie said, pointing to the guy with dark brown hair.

I nodded, not quite trusting, spine rigid, waiting for one of them to move.

Adrian, the guy I'd just beat got off the ground and dusted his pants off.

"You DO know this is the cue where you tell us your name shorty." He said as he pulled his pink shirt back on.

"Oh...I'm Karl." I ALMOST twiddled my thumbs but I'm quite proud to say that I didn't! My hands moved forward to however so i quickly had to clamp them back down.

"You draw very well Karl." Rin, aka the black haired beauty said softly, looking through my drawings.

I blushed deeeeeeeeeeep red this time. Damn.

"Well, fairs fair! Come on guys! It's time to get going anyway." Armand, the dark brown haired guy stated, sending me a friendly wink and dragging off Adrian who had been trying to see my drawings too and mentioning for Charles to follow.

Rin closed the notebook and gently handed it to me before walking off after them, hands in his pockets.  
Just as he reached the corner however he turned his head to send me one last stare and in the few seconds where our eyes met...i felt sure he knew I was a girl...

but that's impossible right?

When I was sure they wouldn't return, I slumped down and let out the breath I was holding.

Geez...had they stayed a moment longer I was sure I'd have jumped them...

I grabbed my notebook, hearing the bell ring in the distance and calmly walked back.

By the time I made it to the dining hall all the students were already queing and I was the last one...

I sighted, rubbed my eyes and doubled back, deciding that the bento I'd put in my bag as a snack would do largely.  
By the time I found my room again, it was dark outside and it was getting quite cold.

I unlocked the door, slipped in and turned on the light on MY side of the room.

I stretched, unbuttoned my dress shirt, revealing my other shirt under and was pulling my pants down when I turned around...and shrieked.

* * *

Yes I know its a cliffy but my mom's yelling at the time I spend on the pc!!

Please forgive me as it is so short a chapter!

Oh? And Review you nasty lil fockers!

(I find it hilarious when people say that! LOL)


	5. Chapter V xStrange Behaviourx

I just couldn't stop writting! I HAD to put up another chapter!!!!!

I got this sugoi idea for the story!! I just hope I won't forget it in the process! -smiles sheepishly-

Ok, before I forget my plot let us move on!!! ITAKIMASU!

Me: o.O what are you? Japanese now?

Me: I like japanese...

Muse: -rolls eyes- just write the story

Me: oooh, so you like it, ne? -gets boinked- ITA!

Muse: -annoyed- you. write. now.

Me: HAI!

* * *

Re.ca.p...re.c.ap...RECA...p?...RECAP! Yes! . 

I sighted, rubbed my eyes and doubled back, deciding that the bento I'd put in my bag as a snack would do largely.  
By the time I found my room again, it was dark outside and it was getting quite cold.

I unlocked the door, slipped in and turned on the light on MY side of the room.

I stretched, unbuttoned my dress shirt, revealing my other shirt under and was pulling my pants down when I turned around...and shrieked.

* * *

There, right in front of me, my roommate...along with the four guys I'd just met!  
No no no! This was too soon! I was supposed, in any sane story, to see them again only the next day or something! 

I grabbed my clothes and slammed the bathroom door.

"Geez. You'd swear you were a girl pretending to be a guy." My roommate said, obviously trying to insult me...

He couldn't have been more right the idiot.

"BAKA! Did you ever hear of that gesture called KNOCKING!" I yelled through the door, not noticing that i was using Japanese again to express myself, hastily stuffed my pants back on and looked myself over in the mirror.

Shit...my breasts were a lot more visible with one less layer...rats...

"Yes, I heard of this 'knocking' but you see, you are not worth..." I heard a dull sound then the thump of something hitting the floor...along with a few choice words I hadn't learnt yet.  
I added these curse words to my vocabulary then concentrated on what the whispers on the other side of the door were telling me.  
"Forgive Ryu, Karl." (remember, Karl is me ne?)

So this was...drop dead sexy guy with the long black hair...aka Ren.

"Hn. Thanks." I wrapped the towel around my neck and went out, suddenly feeling clostrophobic.

There were five men and me in a room barely big enough for two.

I grabbed my shirt and hastily put it on, feeling slightly better. At least now they couldn't tell I was a girl!

One bright light in this rather uneasy situation.

I looked down at my feet...there lay my roommate, eyes looking like they were going to do those swirly things like in the animes i sometimes watched.

I smiled evilly and was about to nudge him when he caught my foot and pulled.  
I shrieked and fell on my butt...hard!

"ITA! YOU MORON!" I punched my roommate and he once again fell to the floor, his nose slightly red this time.  
I frowned then my eyes widened. Chuckles rumbled around the room.

"Omigawd I'm sorry!" I jumped to my knees and tried to hastily wipe the blood now pouring out of the guy's nose.

Adrian burst out laughing and grabbed me by the collar.

"Don't worry yourself for him kid. Come on." He shoved me in front of him and we lead the way out, Charles, Ren and Armand following close behind and, with a grumble and a still bleeding nose, my roommate also followed.

"You've been busy today, first me now Ryu." Adrian laughed loudly and thumped me on the back, making me lurch dangerously forward.

I blushed slightly. This was the first time I was being complimented...because I'd decked someone. Usually it was more:

"Oh man! You punched someone AGAIN?"

"Can't you be more like a girl?"

"You really are strange? Do you ENJOY hurting people?"  
So on and so forth. So imagine my surprise when i understood that these guys had accepted me...because I punched them...

Adrian grabbed my shoulder when we went into the dinning hall and led me to a specific table, left empty even though some students were still looking for seats.

"This is our table." Ren said quietly, seeing my confused look. "No one sits here but us."

I gulped...just WHO were these guys?

I turned my eyes to one of the windows and saw the moon slowly going up, the sky almost inky black, barely a few strands of light left.

"Here. Dinner of champions...or the dead ones anyway." I looked down and gasped; they had braught me something to eat! On a platter no less!

I looked suspiciously at all of them.

"Eat up! We didn't poison it."

They were being too nice...why did they accept me in their group suddenly? Most importantly...why did they act like this with me?

Ren stared at me long so I shakily dipped my spoon in the soup and took a sip.

It was good. The guys smiled and started eating.

"Good! Karl isn't dead, means it's edible!" Charles sniggered, stuffing his face while Armand rolled his eyes.

I choked. Ok. Scratch everything I just thought. They were just making sure it wasn't poisonus.

"You are awful quiet eh Karl?" Adrian smirked, seeing me blush.

"Better to keep your mouth shut and have people think you're a fool, than to open your mouth and remove all doubt."

My roommate, Ryu muttered, face close to his plate.

I glared at him and resisted the urge to drown his face in his soup. They had accepted me, the friendless newbie at their table; the least i could do was be polite.

"She's just shy." Ren said softly.

I started. Did...he...just...

"So Karl! What's your girl type?"

I sent Adrian a bewildered look as he patiently waited for my answer...WTF?!

"Adrian..." Charles sighted, doing a dramatic sight which made me almost giggle. "You are the ONLY one whose obssession is women you know?"

Adrian pouted and crossed his arm, a childish mimic I wouldn't have expected on any of these very MASCULINE guys.

"You guys do too. I'm just the only one to admit it out loud." He chuckled and gave me a friendly poke in the ribbs with his elbow...owie...

After the meal was finished, we all walked out, the students oddly parting to let us pass.  
This was getting beyond weird...

"Night guys." Ryu waved to the guys and shoved me into the room, locking the door behind him.

He turned on me and I gulped; I was almost sure his eyes were glowing red...but it wasn't possible...was it?

Ryu shrugged and layed down on his bed, his back to me.

I just stood there a while before finally getting the courage to get my pyjamas out and taking a linen roll before locking myself in the bathroom.

I bandaged my chest tight so it wouldn't slip during the night, slipped my pyjamas on and looked myself carefully in the mirror.

Did they know? No...how could they?

I sighted, ran my hand through my hair and went out.

"You're even more prude than a girl." Ryu said from his bed, his back still to me.

I stuck my tongue out at his back. "I saw that."

I squeaked and jumped into my bed.

Three hours later, Ryu's breathing had evened out and I still couldn't fall asleep. My watch read 12:50 am.

This was my first night here...and I was nervous from all the stress of the day. Coming to a new school was a terrifying experience in the end...

I slowly got up, making no noise and walked out, wandering if I could find a glass of milk in the kitchens...of course...I'd have to be able to FIND the kitchen...

The sound of voices made me falter however and i quickly hid in the shadows of a random statue.

This really was a castle...down to the tapistries!

What I saw made me go in shock...it made my eyes widen...it made my blood freeze in my veins.

Ren was standing in the middle of the corridor, in the tight embrace of another student...except...that...he wasn't kissing the guy's neck as I had earlier assumed...no...blood was slowly trickling from where his lips met skin and when he opened his eyes I gasped.  
They were glowing red!

* * *

Well?!! WELL?!!!!!!

CLIIIICK the little button and teeeeell me! Is it worth continuing? I swear I am just excited at the simple IDEA of what I could include in the next chapter...ooooh, the plot is already forming in my mind...-continues rambling-

Muse: -raises eyebrow then sights, shaking head- You're hopeless.

Me: did you say something?

Muse: -sweatdrop-


	6. Chapter VI xSecretsx

Thank you all for the reviews!  
GAAAAAAAAAH! I keep forgetting to do Karl's description! SHOOT ME NOW! I'm so sorry, I"ll make it immediately! As soon as I have finished thanking my reviewers! -hugs reviewers and hands chocolate cookies-

- Mallory van Helsing - Lol! I'm happy you like my story, as to how he knows she's a girl, -grins wickedly- you'll just have to wait and bite you nails! Like Lovelyhellion777! lol!

- Julissa.' - Hey! Thanks! Well as I expressed earlier I am really sorry for not bringing up Karl's description! I was so sure I had done it! thanks for the review anyways!

- Lovelyhellion777 - Lol! oh no the horror! Deteriorating nails (Im awful at spelling but I think that's how you write it...:)) Thy must not deteriorate! -taps nails with magic wand-

...-crickets chirp- ...nothings happening...darn...-then...POOF- Yai! It worked! you now have perfect-bite-able nails now luve! XD

- PuReLoNeHeArT - Haha...-embarrassed- yeah I'm sorry but this pc I use is my grannie's old one and it doesn't have the spell check! I'm lucky it has internet! (my bro's on his super mega nice one so can't steal it at the mo') but 'll do my best to get all my bad grammar clamped down...-smiles sheepishly-

- Le Pain Perdu - Muahaha!!! Karl is gonna get sucked dry and they'll hand her over the fireplace! MUAHAHAHA!! -laughter dies away- ...-silence- Ok bad joke. Let's move on shall we?

* * *

RECAP!!!!

Ren was standing in the middle of the corridor, in the tight embrace of another student...except...that...he wasn't kissing the guy's neck as I had earlier assumed...no...blood was slowly trickling from where his lips met skin and when he opened his eyes I gasped.  
They were glowing red!

PS: I can't seem to get this "'&é-&é text to go in italic! Can anyone tell me if it's a Fanfiction bug or is it just me?

* * *

Carachter Description...a little late...but still here none the less!

Name: Kateline Charlie Undomiel (yes, my mom was obssessed with Lord of the Rings...pfff) Korr, converted to Karl once she entered the Saint James All Boys School

Age: ... (How rude! You never ask a girl her age!)

Looks: Short brown hair she sometimes spikes up, dark brown eyes, almost black, tan skin, 1m65 , usually gothic type clothes, not too much breasts (much to my chagin [SP?), long legs (Go me!), eyebrows slightly too thick that she plucks so they are OK and last but not least...(there's no more to describe...) umm...her hands are long and thin! Yeah!

(-rolls eyes-)

Personality : slightly rebellious (no duh!) , joker, tease, hyper when eating chocolate, can be smart when she wants (Hey!)

And her personal thougths : (GET A MOVE WITH THE STORY!) ...but...but...

* * *

CHAPTER VI

His head shot straight up as soon as he heard me gasp and he fixed his bloody stare upon me.

I saw surprise in his eyes before…I spun on my heel and GOT THE HELL OUT OF THERE!

I didn't go far mind you, ditzy blondes (no offense to blondes) get to run far and find a weapon to defend themselves against the monsters but me? No no no, that'd be too fair.

No…I tripped…and fell right into a chest…

"Why hello Karl." A deep voice whispered just above me, strong arms encircling my waist to keep me from falling face first on the hard, cold, hard, marble, did I mention hard? stone floor.

I looked up, took one deep breath and was about to shriek my lung empty when Ren placed a warm hand on my mouth and silenced me.

"If you tell anyone what you saw...I will reveal to the headmaster that you are a girl."

My eyes widened. HOW DID HE KNOW?!

Ren chuckled.

"It wasn't that hard." I jumped in Ren's arms and turned my head to the side.

There stood Ryu, along with the rest of the guys.

THEY ALL KNEW?! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Adrian chuckled, obviously trying not to laugh too loud. "Let's bring her back to the room."

I gulped. Ren looked down at me, unsure if he could let me go without me screaming.

Ryu nodded his head. "You can let go Ren. Little missy here knows what will happen if she tries to call for help."

I gulped again and i felt the blood drain from my face.

Charles laughed softly and patted my back. We all set off, the guys surrounding me as we walked, probably to make sure i wouldn't try to escape.

But as I walked with them I concluded several things.  
One: my Vampire Obsession hadn't faded in the past three years so this was a dream for me, a dream come true! (gosh this is corny)

two: they hadn't killed me yet, it isn't as if they didn't want to leave evidence since Ren was drinking from the guy in the middle of the corridor,

and three: ...well I'll figure something out for three in a minute.

We arrived in front of Ryu's and I's door and Charles let us in. Ryu must have given him a spare key.

We all piled in until all the boys were seated and I had the choice of either sitting on someone's lap or sitting on the floor.

I sat on the floor. Adrian pouted.

"Ok. Now that we are all here and that Karl knows our secret and we know hers we must come to a decision." Armand stated.  
I had a feeling he was often the one to deal with the business type stuff.

Adrian, I had already guessed, was the pervert of the group, Charles was the smart guy I'd reckon, he looked like the little A-student...damn him. I didn't have such good notes last year... I only had 12.3 in total. pfff

Ren...no questions he was the silent Emo HOT ASS and Ryu the annoying jerk.  
As I analyzed their personality they had stopped talking and were looking at me.

"What?"

They shook their heads, amused...Ryu less amused.

"So you guys are vampires then right?" I asked and a thick silence fell upon us.

Finally Ren spoke up in that soft, shover-inducing voice of his.

"Yes."

That was it. No furthered explanation for the poor dummy sitting on the floor.

"Ren is one of the rare vampires having awaken his powers at an early age and being so strong, we haven't awoken our bloodlust yet."

I nodded then frowned. "I have a question," I waited for Ren to mention for me to go on before continuing, "do you kill the people you drink from?" I asked sheepishly.

Ren smiled and shook his head. Charles decided to elaborate for me. FINALLY!

"Unlike all those vampire movies, we do not kill the person we drink from, " he glanced at Ren, "we can support sunlight but not for extended periodes, it's harder for Ren and no, garlic doesn't do anything to us."

How did he know I was about to ask that?

"Oh! Is it, like, you don't like it because you have a hyper sensitive nose and garlic smells realy strong?"

Yes, I'd done my homework on vampires! So there!

Adrian smirked. "That's it little girl." He ruffled my hair from his place on my bed;  
I mock glared at him.

"Let's make a promise. I, Kateline Charlie Undomiel Korr swear on pain of death to never repeat a word of our conversation or divulge anything from my five present friends."

I waited as their eyes had glazed over a bit.

"You're mother...was inspired at your birth eh?"

I glared at Adrian while Ryu smirked evilly.

"Very well, we swear on pain of death, in return to your promise never to tell anyone you are attending this school as a boy."

I nodded, got up and hugged all of them.

By the end of it, Adrian was pleased, Charles was blushing like hell, Ryu was raging mad (he was the first one i hugged), Armand smiled, Ren...well Ren didn't move...

"Come on, unlike us, Kate" I sent Adrian a look "Karl needs her rest."

I rolled my eyes. They filed out and as soon as the door was closed Ryu huffed and let himself fall on his bed, back to me...again.

I lied down on my bed, still warm from when Adrian, Charles and Ren had sat on it and sank deep into thought.

I felt closer to the boys now. Knowing their secret and they mine. I felt like...i really had close friends...

It felt nice...

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Get up you lazy ass!" Ryu yelled waaaay too cheerily for 6:10 in the morning. Damn...this was why I didn't like first hour of school...waking up.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled, burying my head in my pillow, not wanting to get up just yet.

Silence greeted my ears and I sighed in relief. (Yai: I think I got this spelling right!! WOOHOOO! muse: -looks- I think it's wrong. Me: -dies-)

Suddenly..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RYU YOU TEME!"

* * *

Well? -worried- how was it? I hope the description wasn't too bad! Oh well...

-stares at reader, focusing on eyes- review...review...review...

AND DRACULA SHALL COME TO YOU AT 12 AM TONIGHT!

Muse: o.o ...yeah ri...-gets hit on head-

Me: -glares- Shut up! They don't know it's bullocks!

muse: oh god...why was I transfered to HER? What did I do? -sobs-

Me: o.O ...you tried to get your previous host to jump off the roof to see if he could fly.

Muse: Well maybe he could! Who knows...want to try?

Me: NO!


	7. Chapter VII xWaking upx

Thank you aaaaaaaall for the reviews!!! -sniffs in lacy white hankerchief- (oh my, I suck at the english language is that how one spells hankerchief???)

Muse: -rolls eyes- she doesn't even know how to write...and she's posting everyday or two on writing sites...

Me: -glares- shut it.

- Kana07 - Lol! Thanks! -gives bar of chocolate- I likes you!

- Le Pain Perdu - Yai! -does crappy happy dance- I'm getting better! I'm getting better! -sing songs- I'm get...-BAM- ...owie...-rubs nose- bloody wall -mutters-

- KA1R1LUNAR - Hey! No prob! If posting keeps someone at least happy then I shall post for ye fair maiden! (Muse: How do you know it's a girl? It could very well be a guy...) Uuuuuhmmmm...

- PuReLoNeHeArT - -grins, hugs hard- Thank youuuuuu! Here! You like chocolate? -gives chocolate ice cream-

* * *

Recap is a methode used by certain authors and amature writers to explain what happened in previous chapters. TRANSLATION: 

It's for the poor morons like me who usually forget everything from one day to another:D

Here it is:

"Five more minutes." I grumbled, burying my head in my pillow, not wanting to get up just yet.

Silence greeted my ears and I sighed in relief.

"YOU TEME!"

* * *

I shot out of bed and ran after Ryu who rushed out the door, laughing like crazy. That bloody teme! (Teme is B&stard in japanese) 

He'd dumped a whole bucket of ice cold water on my head! My sheets were ruined! My floor was slippery and my mood had plummeted to the lowest of lowest.

I. Was. Pissed.

I couldn't go out like this, with my nightshirt wet anyone could see, despite the bandages that I had some chest.

I grabbed my school uniform (yes, that ACTUALLY handed us school uniforms! GAH!), shrugged it on, dried my short, chopped up hair as much as possible and debated whether or not I should put kohl.

I decided against it, prefering to let the people of this school get used to me like this first.

I stepped out and found the guys waiting for me, surprisingly and wearing the same thing as me. No one had ever really waited for me before. I mean Sam and Tom were great friends but they weren't in the same year as me so they didn't usually wait for me.

My heart gave a painful squeeze and I felt my mood lighten up a little. Just a little.

Armand was leaning against the wall, slouched slightly, eyes closed and tapping his fingers against the wall behind him, Ryu was wrestling with Adrian, Charlie was smoking, I doubled back. Charlie? Smoking? Ooooh...kay.  
And Ren...well Ren was leaning on one shoulder, facing the door and consequetly me, eyes open and fixed on me.

I blushed ever so slightly and closed the door behind me, locking it.

"You guys waited for me?" I asked in a hushed voice.  
Adrian and Ryu stopped wrestling. "'Course." Adrian seemed genuinely confused.

I smiled warmly and pulled my bag a bit higher on my shoulder, trailing next to the guys as we walked to our first class.  
What amazed me was that whatever class I went to, they were there. Guess it was because they lived in the same school block as me and Ryu.

First class was Maths, I rather liked maths and had to explain one of the rules a couple times to Ryu who was having a hard time staying awake anyways.  
How the hell did he get such good notes? Gaaaaaaaaah!

"Will you stop grumbling and banging your head against the table?" Ryu said, not looking up from his exercise the professor had 'doted' upon us. Annoying teacher...

I sighed (YAI! -dances around crazily, sighed sighed sighed!! Sighted! ...ummm...no! Sighed! Lol!) and blearily waited for the nineteen or so students to finish the exercise.

Maths finished, we passed onto history-geography for two hours then final hour was french.

My mom being french it was my easy class. Thank goodness!

I sighed in relief when the bell rang. I had been doodling on my paper for the whole hour and only looked up to answer the teacher.

Everyone sniggered at my accent. I didn't understand why. I had a normal french accent while speaking french.

(I have really experienced that. I go to a french school and in english class for the first couple times everyone laughed each time I spoke english! GAAAAAAAAH! Now they just try to get the answers from me. I just tell them to bugger off. :))

The guys dragged me behind them to lunch and sat me down, Adrian once again going to get all our platters of food. I turned to Ren, confused and slightly embarrassed.

"The less people are around you the less they can suspect you." He said softly, picking at his food, only eating one or two bites before stopping.

I nodded in understanding and smiled at the lot of them.

I observed Ren from the corner of my eye with curiosity. The guys said Ren was the only one to have awoken his 'blood lust'. What did that mean? He was the only one to drink blood? Did this mean he would die if someone poured holy water on his???

As I contemplated all this I failed to feel or hear the person come up behind me until they spoke in a dark voice, right next to my ear...or it felt like it anyway...

"Well well...if it isn't the Night gang."

The guys stiffened, Adrian rolled his eyes and Ren seemed slightly annoyed, the first real emotion I'd seen on his face since I'd met him.

On the other hand...I didn't want to be the receiver of that slight scowl...

I slowly turned around...saw who was behind me...and FREAKED!

* * *

Hi!  
Im sorry this chapter is so small but my mom isn't giving mymuch time these dys on the PC PLUS this bloody internet bugged and I lost the last part of the chapter so I had to rewrite it!

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Anyways, I hope it wasn't too sucky this chapter and tell me what you think of it! -smiles-

Oh and By the way: Lesson 1: The Grey Button

1 - CLICK the little grey button dubbed 'Reviews'

2 - COMMENT / Say any old thing that passes through you mind at that moment

3 - CLICK 'send' and VOILA!

Hinhinhin

Even YOU can do it! -All readers sweatdrop...then stampeed after Writer-

Me: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! It was a joooooooooooooohoooooke!!!


	8. Chapter VIII xGIRLNAPPED x

Yo EEEveryOOoone!

So sorry I did not update sooner but been busy at home. My kitty was sick!!! Had to take him to the vet.

Gosh! Vets are SO expensive! AAAAAAAAARGH! Cost me 70 euros just for a few pills and a measly shot!

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Anyways, thanks to:

- Kana 07 - : Thanks! -grins and hugs hard- I don't think I've ever read any of your stories! I'll go see after this update...if my mom doesn't give me another chore first! Gah!

- KA1R1LUNAR - : Oooh! A girl who likes chocolate and made my muse go back in line!!! I LUUUURVES YA! -HUUUUGS hard until poor reviewer becomes blue- Here! Have a chocolate with extremely dark and sinfully fattening...chocolate inside it too!

- ThReE AqUiLa - : I know you reviewed for Chp 6 but since you did it after I posted I didn't put you up! Gah! -reads review- Right! Will do! I'll message ya as soon as this chapter is finished! Huuuuuugggies! Ciao

Muse: Are you planning on hugging EVERYONE?

Me: -grins- WEEEEEEEEEEEH! -glomps muse-

Muse: -vacant stare-

* * *

RECAPitulation...Recapitation...DECAPITATION! OR is that in french only? -shrugs- 

The guys stiffened, Adrian rolled his eyes and Ren seemed slightly annoyed, the first real emotion I'd seen on his face since I'd met him.

On the other hand...I didn't want to be the receiver of that slight scowl...

I slowly turned around...saw who was behind me...and FREAKED!

* * *

There stood three guys... that were the GAYEST I'd EVER seen! 

One was dressed all in white with the letters MHM in bright red on his left breast, had bleached blond hair and dull brown eyes, a weird contrast if you ask me.

The two others were dressed in beige with dark brown hair neatly combed and flowers in their jacket pockets.

They. Were. Totally. FREAKY!

I unconsciously tried to scoot closer to the guys. These three freaks gave me the creeps...AND it rhymes!

"We'll have you know that when we win, you will NOT be exempt of your fate." One of the guys in beige said, pointing a finger at Ren.

My eyes had gone glassy. I hadn't understood a word that had come out of this guy's mouth.

"I see you have acquired someone new." The guy in white spoke up for the first time and surprisingly he had a deep, calming voice.

The guys glared at him. Rivals? Enemies? Chilhood friends gone bad?

"My name is Michel De Compte," He grinned at me and I blushed. God I have to stop! GAh! STOP BLUSHING!

"Oh my he's blushing! He's so CUTE!" The guy in beige on my left squeaked.

My eyes went WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!

"You are certainly fair enough." The guy in white, the De Compte guy, stated, bending down slightly to take a better look at me.

I squeaked.

"What do you say to joining my crew of the most beautiful people in the school?"

He then proceeded to explain all the goods of joining his crew but Adrian had already grabbed my arm and forced me behind him, next to Ren who only stared impassively at the deranged trio.

"Oh well, if you change your mind." The white guy's card fluttered, yes FLUTTERED over to me even though Adrian was now between us and he went away with his two cronies.

As soon as the guys were sure the threat was far away enough they turned back to me.

"You ok?" Charles was trying hard not to smile while Adrian, who'd just asked me if I was fine, was clearly laughing his ass off.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in shocked horror.

Everyone burst out laughing and even Ren cracked a smile. Yai me! I made Ren smile! So there!

"Don't mind them. They're just trying to get Ren to join their pathetic club of , and I quote, 'Marvelous Hot Men'. The MHM." Armand explained, pushing his empty plate away and sitting back in his plastic seat.

I shuddered and shot a sympathetic glance towards Ren before turning back to my now cold plate.  
The school food was already not so good but cold...cold it was horrible.

I sighed and pushed it back, thinking about my chocolate bars waiting in my bag up in the room.

"Let's go." Ren said, abruptly getting up and walking away.

What I'd failed to notice until he actually took a step away from the table was that he'd grabbed my sleeve.

So I was yanked out and running after his long strides, the guys chuckling behind me.

I looked back and saw that the Freaky Trio had been walking towards us...again.

I squeaked, grabbed Ren's sleeve and rushed forward. I was now dragging HIM.

As soon as we reached Ryu and I's room and I had pushed all of them in I closed and locked the door.

"Pfiouuuuuu!" I wiped my brow and lifted an eyebrow at the stare they were all giving me.

"What?"

Adrian bit his lip, his whole body shaking, clearly trying hard not to laugh.

"Well what those guys give me the creeps."

Charles smiled at me. "It seems the entertainment Adrian and Ryu were looking for has finally arrived."

I blushed and shook my fist at him.

Later, after having done our homework...well I did my homework, Ryu copied, Ren just sat on the bed, Charles and Adrian played on my PC and Armand, well he'd already, god knows how, done his homework...as I was saying, after our homework, the guys left and I went to take a late shower. So I was sure no one would be there.

I grabbed spare clothes and walked quietly to the showers anyone could enter...

I gulped and decided that I DIDN'T regret saying no to Adrian's proposition of accompanying me...even if he'd done it out of perverted curiosity...

Every sound in the long corridor leading to the showers made me jump and it didn't help that all the light had been turned off...

It was only 11:00 for crying out loud, why was everything so dark?!

I finally made it to the showers and rushed in, locking the door from the inside and clicking the lights on.  
Five minutes later I had checked all the stalls, taken my clothes off and I was sighing in contentment under the scorching spary.  
I lathered peach-scented shampoo onto my hair and scrubbed until my scalp was pink and tingly.

I did the same with my body gel (which coincidently also smelled like peaches...darn...I'd have to find something more manly soon...) then stepped out, a towel wrapped firmly around my bust.

I stepped into my clean spare clothes, put my stinky ones in a plastic bag along with my shampoo and body wash and carefully unlocked the door.  
I peeked outside but thanks to the blinding light in the showers I couldn't see a thing in the inky darkness before me.

I sighed in defeat and flicked the light shut.

I stepped out and waited for my eyes to adjust then walked off into my room's direction.

It wasn't until I reached the garden that I realized I was lost.

'Great' I thought, squishing my panic deep down and turning on my heel.

Just as I did however the sound of a shoe scuffing against the ground made me freeze.  
Oh god...I wasn't alone...

A soft rustling of fabric moving behind me made me whirl around then darkness met me and I fell to the floor, unconscious, the cold of the stone seeping into my bones.

The only thing I felt before completely passing out were strong arms picking me.

HOLY COW! I was being GIRLNAPPED!!!...the guys are gonna kill me...'

* * *

Well? How was it? 

PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW! You know how to do that! Right? ...maybe?  
Well if you don't I have the manual in my last chapter! LOL!

How about this. Review and you get CHOCOLATE! MUAHAHAHAH!


	9. Chapter IX xfreakish experiencesx

Hello NEW YOOOOOOOOOORK!

Hehe, sorry for the random moment just there!

I know I should have updated yesterday but I just...you know...got KICKED OFF THE PC! -sighs sadly-

Anyways, I'm here now and... I've decided to change a bit and I'll thank my reviewers Later on:D

* * *

ReCaP: 

A soft rustling of fabric moving behind me made me whirl around then darkness met me and I fell to the floor, unconscious, the cold of the stone seeping into my bones.

The only thing I felt before completely passing out were strong arms picking me.

HOLY COW! I was being GIRLNAPPED!!!...the guys are gonna kill me...'

* * *

No One's POV: 

Ryu glared at the door as Karl took longer and longer to come back.

"Jesus where the hell is she?" He muttered angrily, sure to yell at her as soon as she came back.

Another hour past without Karl making her appearence and finally Ryu got up, shrugged on a jacket and padded out barefoot.

When he opened the door he found a white letter on the floor with the bold letters MHM in the upper right hand corner of the enveloppe.

"Shit." He muttered, grabbing the letter and sending a mental call to the guys.  
Ten minutes later the guys were regrouped again in Ryu's room and they listened silently as Adrian read the letter.

"My Dear Men,"

They all shuddered, "We have kidnapped your new little play thing and have decided that if Ren doesn't join our club we might as well keep him...and turn him into a perfect MHM! If he resists we'll just have to use force of course!" Insert creepy laugh there...

The guys looked at each other silently.

"Be behind the school dorm tonight at 4am. Yours Truly, MHM"

Adrian crumpled the paper in his fist and violently threw it against the wall...only to have it bounce back and hit the middle of his forehead!

"You're such a dork." Ryu sighed, scratching his chin. Adrian glared.

"Ok! So what are we waiting for? Let's go save Karl!" Charles commanded, already walking to the door.

"Stop. We need to think this through." Armand's authoritive voice stopped him.

"Even if they look gay and act crazy these men can be dangerous and they have a joker. Karl."

The guys nodded reluctantly.

"I will go." Ren said quietly.

Adrian lifted an eyebrow. "And keep all the action to yourself?" He snorted.

Armand rolled his eyes at Adrian's childish behaviour.

"Ren is the only one to have truly awaken his power. He is indeed the most fitting for the situation."

Adrian sent Ren an acide glare while Ryu sniggered.

"We'll be here lest you need anything." Armand said with the this-is-the-end-of-the-conversation tone.

Ren nodded and without a sound...slipped out the window, landing four stories below with cat-like grace.

"Show off..." Adrian muttered as his friend's back disappeared in the dark of the night below.

KARL'S POV

My head throbbed, my tongue felt thick, my hands hurt, my back was wet and cold and...MY NOSE ITCHED!

I groggily opened my eyes and blinked. It was dark and I realized three things.  
One, I was tied up and lying on the grass, explaining my damp and cold back, Two, my kidnappers had been those three weirdos..M2M or whatever guys... and Three...I DESPERATLY NEEDED TO SCRATCH MY NOSE! GAH!

(AN: M2M is a band, a two girl band who sing with the girliest voices ever! It's actually hilarious! LOL)

On my left the school dorm, my kidnappers were sitting on the stairs leading to the apparenlt forgotten storage room and an old light let it's rays fall onto their gay forms.

"Ah! You're awake." The leader guy said, walking to me and bending down to stare straight into my eyes. He leaned even closer and cupped my cheek. 'WHAT THE EFF?!!'

I gulped and tried to wriggle backwards a bit. "Hey! Hands off you freakin' gay!" I stuttered angrily.

The guy laughed and his maniacle(Woah...how tha eff do I spell this?! MAMA!!!!) grin made my whole body spasm in fright.

And disgust in myself. I was acting like a pure, moronic Damsel In Distress! The horrored DID! 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

A soft thud was heard somewhere behind me and when I looked back into the inky black of the night and took in a breath.  
I was pretty sure I'd just seen red eyes...'could it be?'

Ren slowly walked towards us and my eyes light up.

The Leader guy was still cupping my cheek and I realized this when he slightly pinched me.

I yelped and whirled around to glare at him.

"I see you have made the right choice." The guy said in a would-be sultry voice.

I narrowed my eyes. 'What the hell was he talking about?'

Ren didn't answer though and only stopped when the light touched the tips of his well polished shoes.  
'Gosh this guy has class...' I couldn't help thinking.

Ren's eyes barely flickered over me before returning to the three men standing before him.

"Release him." He ordered.  
I crossed my fingers, hoping the three morons keeping me captive wouldn't notice his half second long hesitation at 'him'.

Fortunately they didn't notice it.

"And what do we get in exchange. Remember, we can hurt your little friend here."

One of the guys took a hold of my arm and dragged me up so I was standing shakily, obliged to lean into him for support.  
I hated my weakened state...yet I could do nothing for it.

I froze and all thoughts fled however when the guy holding brought up a hand and caressed my cheek down to my neck and lingered there. 'Ewwww! PERVERT ALERT! PERVERT ALERT!BEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEP!'

He was holding me so I couldn't see his face behind me and I was pressed up, my back to his front.

I didn't move as his hand moved a bit more to the left and it stayed on my throat. I tried to gulp but my throat had suddenly dried up.

Ren stayed impassive although I thought I saw something flash in his eyes before they returned blank.

"You think you can really scare me with such threats?" Ren whispered and to my horror, his eyes turned red, just like that night.

The guys, shocked didn't have the time to move as Ren suddenly lashed out at the second crony nearest to him, his kick sending the guy flying yards back!

My eyes widened. 'HOLY COW! What is he?! Super Man?!...hmmm...actually he has more chances being Batman...'

The one holding me tightened his hold on my neck and I choked.

I struggled to free myself but this guy was horribly strong and I was starting to feel dizzy.

Suddenly...Ren was in front of me and he punched the guy strangling me in the face.  
Without the guy's arms to support me I pitched forward, hands immediately seeking my neck as I wheezed much needed air into my lungs.

Ren caught me just before I hit the ground and gently moved a stray hair out of my face. Had I been in a better condition I would have melted. As it was I barely noticed it. Darn...trust me to FINALLY be in a HOT guy's arms and not really realize it...sigh...

Suddenly he leaned forward and I froze as his cool breath washed over my face and neck.

I could see the three goons watching us, the two brown haired guys supporting each other (apparently being kicked and punched hurt...a lot! ...Good...) but I couldn't even formulate a single thought.  
Ren smelled...jesus he smelled good!

I unconsciously wriggled closer to inhale his scent deeper and froze when i felt his burning breath inch closer to my neck.

'Oh shit...' Was all I heard over and over in my head.

I sent the briefest of glances towards the three guys and had a small sigh of relief when I saw none of them was making a move.

I almost caughed up my spit when Ren pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Did they hurt you?"

I blinked. His eyes dropped to my neck and his gaze darkened in...was it fury?

He gently put me back down, even though my hands and feet were still tied and he turned to the three goons.

"Come now Ren. If you join the MHM you will become my second right hand man!" The leader guy crooned, sending me a malicious smirk to which i shuddered wildly.

Ren shook his head and his eyes turned red once again; this time...they litteraly glowed in the dark.

"Five seconds." He stated.

'Hunh? What does he mean five seconds?'

Ren suddenly disappeared from my line of vision. 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

* * *

My sincere thanks to my reviewers! This is just...! I LUUURVES YOU ALL! -does big group hug-

I know this chapter sucks but hopefully the next one will be better! -winks-

Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers:

- Emerald-236 - I know! The first chapters are a bit hard but then I think the rest is bearable! Oh! And here! An extra chocolate bar since you reviewed! -beams-

- Le Pain Perdu - LOL! How'd you guess?! Hmm...my plot mouse must have visited you...she did speak of eating butter crumpets with someone...-continues muttering, walking away and forgetting two chocolate bars next to Le Pain Perdu-

- ThReE AqUiLa - LOL! I'm happy you like my story! It's sometimes hard to write! I especially miss reading in english (which is probably why I spend so much time on Fanfiction) I am in France and these MORONS don't have any english books here! (except dictionaries!) AAAAAAAARGH! Anyway, here's a chocolate biscuit! Cos you reviewed! -winks-

- PuReLoNeHeArT - :D I torture..BECAUSE I'M SADISTIC AND PLANNING OF TAKING OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHA! -crickets chirp-

- Kana07 - Hmm, I think everyone is creative, it just takes motivation to write! LOL! That's what happens to me as you will notice in my chapters, when I well motivated they will turn out ok...when not...well...you can guess...they suck! Pfff

- KA1R1LUNAR - LOL! 1rst, I luuuuurves you! 2nd, I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurves chocolate and 3rd, ...your wish is my command master...i will post as soon as possible! -grins-

- 4supernaturalgirl - Awww...-blushes- you're so nice...-shuffles feet shyly-

WELL THAT'S IT!

You know how to click a button right? Or are you just moronic? Cos if you AREN'T then REVIEW! MUAHAHA.

(I suggested OBVIOUSLY [underlines obviously three times that if you don't review you're a moron...are you just gonna let me get away with it? REVIEW! XD)

Sayonara!


	10. Chapter X xRescue and Armandx

Yo everyone!

Sorry for the late update!!! My dad has been on this PC THE WHOLE TIME!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

He'd been busy working or something...psch.

Which means I couldn't update! snif snif snif!

Anyways, I hope you guys aren't too unhappy with me and my lateness and to excuse myself I'll let you read the story immediately:)

* * *

Previously...in Prison Break...nah just kidding! Lol! PREVIOUSLY...IN 'I Want To Go To An All Boy's School Part 9'

Ren shook his head and his eyes turned red once again; this time...they litteraly glowed in the dark.

"Five seconds." He stated.

'Hunh? What does he mean five seconds?'

Ren suddenly disappeared from my line of vision. 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

* * *

My eyes didn't have time to adjust as Ren appeared next to one of blond-gay-ass's goons and punched him before disappearing again.

The goon fell to the ground, knocked out and from what I could see he'd have a serious broken nose and black eye tomorrow!

The second goon fell just as quickly if not quicker with a simple kick in the middle but it was when Ren reached the boss of those two morons that he got trouble...

What was that dumb gay ass's name already? De...richy? no...De...crompty? No...Oh yeah! De Corompt...y?

"My answer will always stay the same DeCompte..."

Yes! That's the one!

I turned back to the two men fighting and my eyes widened. They were both a bit bruised, their pants had mud stains and grass stains all over them and their shirts...well it's safe to say there wasn't much left...leaving me with quite the view.

I sat crossed legged and enjoyed the way their muscles rippled each time they faught..and...I wasn't sure but I think I drooled.

It actually surprised me as the Michel de Compty guy could see Ren (when I couldn't but I'm just a human after all) and fight him.

I was actually a bit suspicious.

Suddenly, the DeCompte guy kicked Ren in the stomach, hard, which sent him flying in the air and...I'll always remember this...he appeared behind Ren, grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and...

* * *

CLIFFY! Now I will be thanking all my revieAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-gets dragged back to story- Muse: GET THAT STORY MOVING! This isn't time for jokes! -shakes fist at Writter-

Me: O.O ...ok...yes boss...no problem...going...at your service...as you wi...-gets boinked- OWIE! Gone! -rushes off before being hit once again-

* * *

As I was saying...writting, Ren was grabbed by his shoulders in midair, turned around and the DeCompte guy...KISSED HIM?!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shrieked as I saw Ren's eyes widen in horror, too shocked to move.

When I saw the Bad Guy (notice the B and the G !) bring his hand up behind Ren's head to hold him even closer I lost it.

i mean come on! I'm the hero of the story, I and only I get to kiss the hotties! NOT THIS GAY ASSED FREAK!

Surprisingly they were still in the air, which as I was running over to them posed a small problem...I couldn't fly...

A black shape whizzed across the lawn, passed me and jumped up, reaching Ren and the Gay.

I watched in awe as whoever it was did a graceful jump kick right into Gay guy's pretty face and sent him whirling straight into the dorm's hard brick wall.

Leaving a dent in it might I add. God is he fat or something?

I turned my attention to Ren who had fallen to the ground and the black shaped bloop stooping over him.

I ran over and as I got closer I recognized Armand.

"Oh thank god!" I huffed out, letting myself fall next to Ren and looking him over for any serious injuries.

Armand turned his gaze to the Gay guy. I did too and sighed in dismay. He was still conscious and he was slowly but surely...getting up!

I marched over and as soon as he was in the right position I kicked him...in his family jewels...

Michel whatever crumpty dumpty guy let out an 'oof' of surprise, doubled over in pain and fell back down.  
Now that I was sure he wouldn't get up again I walked back to the guys, Ren seemed still in shock and Armand was smiling slightly.

"What? He kissed Ren!" I defended myself, crossing my arms;

Armand chuckled a little, picked Ren up and we walked away, dragging Ren gently.

He hadn't spoken yet and I was getting worried...not that he spoke much but still!

As soon as we reached mine and Ryu's room I was engulfed in a group hug by the rest of the guys, Ryu muttering that he was being obliged to hug me when I clearly saw he was doing it of his free will.  
God I love my new friends!

When our small reunion was finished and the guys were sure I wasn't injured (Adrian tried several times to lift my shirt, saying I could be bruised on my stomach or torso...HA!) we gently set Ren down on my bed and I reached into my bag, getting my first aid kit out.

Yes, I carry a first aid kit in my bag...so sue me, but at least I (doubly underlined) can save me hero! So there!

Me: 1

Ditzy Damsels In Distress : 0

I carefully unscrewed the bottle of antiseptic and cleaned most of the superficial wounds on Ren's torso.

He didn't bat an eyelash when I placed the alcohol on his wounds so I did it for him.  
Each time I was sure it must sting bad or hurt I'd wince for him.

When finally that was done and I was sure none of the scratches on his knees or arms would get infected I turned to his face and slapped him.  
Not too hard or anything but enough to wake his blank stare up.

Everyone turned to me in shock.

"What the...why'd you slap Ren?" Adrian asked, confused.

I looked down at Ren. "When a guy kisses you you stop him otherwise I'll start thinking you're gay! Got it? Imagine! Me loosing a hotty to THAT guy..." I continued grumbling, packing my stuff away and going to the small bathroom to wash my hands.

When i went back in Ren was sitting up and explaining calmly what happened...with no exageration or animated gestures!

"Woah woah woah there buddy! You're story telling is so boring! I shall do it!"

And so I did...for a whole HOUR! Yep, I sometimes mimicked the movements, much to the guys's amusement.  
The guys decided to go get some drinks and even managed to convince Ren to join them; Armand however wasn't really participating and I noticed he was a bit withdrawn...and...white?

Oh man was he going to be sick?

"Armand...you ok there?" I asked, scooting over.

He seemed to turn even paler, his eyes fixed on the floor and now that I was closer...i could also see his hands shaking.

I put my hand on his arm and he shook under my finger tips.

"Jesus." I put my hand to his head and bit back a yelp...he was FREEZING!

The guys still weren't back so I ran to the bathroom, wet a cloth with scalding water, burnt myself wringing it out and brought it to him.

Armand was leaning against the wall and it worried me how his eyes were closed.

I placed the warm cloth on his forhead and immediately his eyes snapped open...and I squeaked.  
His eyes were red...vibrant red with a slight crazed look deep in there...the worst thing?

Yep, you guessed it. I was alone in the room with him.

I made to leave and his hand shot out, grabbing my arm almost painfully before he slowly made me come closer to him.

"Ar..armand...wha...what are you doing?" I stuttered as he buried his face in my neck.

The door burst open and i tensed up even more.

"Shit..." I heard Ren whisper.

Oh no no no no! Why shit? WHY ME? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

"Armand...let go of Karl..." Adrian said slowly, walking one step at a time towards me.

Armand growled lowly and pulled me closer.

My eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Armand is changing into a full out vampire..." I heard Ryu whisper behind me.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

* * *

OK! FINITO! I hope you all weren't too disappointed in this chapter, and I would like to thank my reviewers, -sniffs- you are all so faithful and...and supporting and...and and and nice and...-gets boinked...AGAIN by Muse-

Muse: Shut uuuup! -whines- you've been acting like a moron all morning! GET A GRIP!

Me: O.O ...-sniffs-

Muse: -evil glare-

Me: EEEEEEEEEEP! -runs away, trying not to sniff too loudly-

PS: Just to say, I have nothing against gays, so if in this chapter I seem mean towards gays it isn't intentional. In fact, people who are mean to gays we should just beat them up!

-Mallory Van Helsing - Lol! Glad you liked my Freaky Bad Gay Guy! Thanks for the review luve!

- 4supernaturalgirl - LOL! Ok, I'll put you little messages up on each new chapter! (Muse: If you remember, -sniggers-) Have a good week at camp:)

- Le Pain Perdu - LOL! You know I know a few witches around my area...if you wish I COULD send you into my story! -winks mischeviously-

- PuReLoNeHeArT - Yo! Yep! I am EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL! -does evil laugh- but for having made you wait so long...here's some Snot Covered Cookies! -presents items grinning widely- XD just kidding! Here! Have an icecream! -smiles-

- ThReE AqUiLa - Ummm...i don't know what is a rolos bar. Is it good? Is it chocolaty?!!!

- Kana07 - I don't think you lost your creativity, sometimes you just don't feel like writing, happens to me sometimes:)

- KA1R1LUNAR - Awww! Thank you!!! -hugs hard- Of course you still get a cookie! -hands cookie over- it's DOUBLE DOUBLE chocolate! XD

OK everyone! You know the drill! REVIEW:D

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS and cookies


	11. Chapter XI xBe a man x

Hello!  
Anything I might have to say will be written down at the end of this chapter! (cos I'm too lazy at the mo'! -winks-)

* * *

That part where you explain what happened previously...Beercap...uhh...no...cheercap. Yeah. CheerCap: 

_Armand growled lowly and pulled me closer._

_My eyes widened to the size of saucers._

_"Armand is changing into a full out vampire..." I heard Ryu whisper behind me._

_"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"_

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" 

I froze...shit...shit...shit...

I kept repeating my mantra over and over, not sure what to do.

I...suddenly felt...LIPS ON MY NECK! If possible my body tensed up even more and I cursed myself for not knowing what to do.

"Hold still Karl...we never know what can happen..." Ryu said soothingly...not that it helped.

"What do you mean you don't know what can happen?" I shrieked hysterically. Ok, so a hotty kissing my neck would normally have put me in heaven...as it is...I was pretty sure he was just looking for my jugular vein.

Suddenly, yes, SUDDENLY, Armand let go temporarly to clutch his head and groan. I took this as a golden opportunity and tried to escape...but...I...TRIPPED! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"God I'm such a klutz..." I hadn't finished my phrase I was already on the ground, face squinshed into the dusty carpet.  
Greeeeeeeeeeat...

"ARMAND! CALM DOWN!"

My eyes widened and I quickly turned onto my back...BIG mistake...I was right in front of Armand whose eyes had gone almost orange now and his whole body was shaking like one of those monsters in the horror movies when they're about to explode.

I lifted my leg to get ready to push myself the hell out of there when suddenly (suddenly...suddenly...SUDDENLY! I can't find another word meaning the same thing that would make this boring story less dul!! GAAAAAAAH!) so I was saying SUDDENLY, Armand stopped trembling and his eyes fell on me.

"Shit...Karl...come to me." Adrian whispered frantically behind me.

I couldn't. Armand's eyes were mezmerizing and I couldn't pull away.  
He approached and crouched down...fingers grazing my cheek. I gulped.

He clutched his head again and this time I didn't have time to move as his hand slammed hard onto my middle.

I felt such pain that I blacked out...and to be truthfull I welcomed it.

When I woke up, it was to find the guys hovering worriedly above me. I mustn't have blacked out for very long.  
I looked around the room. It was quiet and back in order...

Or maybe a bit longer than I had originally guessed.

"You ok Karl?"

I rubbed my eyes and looked around for Armand...nowhere in the room. I also noticed it was almost morning.

"Karl!"

I turned to Adrian who sighed in relief.

"What happened?" I croaked, scooting up in my bed. Thank god they left me in my clothes!

"We're not sure. Armand did some spell to you...well you see...when a vampire changes and receives his full power...he isn't aware of anything around him...we didn't find anything suspect with you so i'm guessing his spell had no effect on you."

Charles explained gravely while Adrian nodded like those little dog-things at the front of cars, Ryu only stared and Ren...well was Ren and stayed silent.

I yawned and stretched. "So what time is it? We have those maths exercises today..." I muttered to myself. I'd worked hard to understand this particular lesson...the professor wasn't the most comprehensible guy.

The guys sent each other looks.

"What?"

"You've been asleep for a day."

I blanked. "WHAT! I worked my ass off for that bloody math thing for NOTHING!"  
I slumped back into the bed.

"Nah. We braught it for you, saying you were sick. He gave you a B." Adrian explained, pointing his thumb towards my desk where I guessed my paper lay.

"Neat!" I grinned happily. "Where's Armand?"

Ryu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Outside feeling guilty."

I nodded, got out of bed, swayed a little, slapped the guys' hands away from helping me and wobbily made my way to the door.  
At that exact moment Armand opened it and...

it clonked me right in the head!

I cursed and fell backwards while Ryu sniggered. Which earned him a slap upwards the head from Adrian, making me smile evilly at him. (him Ryu :p)

Armand, seeing me fall down, had his eyes widen and he immediately crouched to my level.

"Ita ita ita ita ita!" I groaned, rubbing my nose and forehead.

"Ohmigod Karl are you ok?" He fervently looked me over.

"Armand...armand...AMRAND!" Finally! i caught his attention and he stilled.

"I'm fine you ass! Oh! And before I forget." I clonked him in the nose, sending him reeling back.

"That was scaring the shit out of me tonight...uh...last night!"

Then I smiled at Armand and his now slightly bleeding nose and glomped him.

"But I'm glad you're alright!"

A few hours later found us in class, without me being able to wash or change, with the math professor sending me happy glances...had I been the only one to do the exercise or something?

"Yes...you were the only one to do the exercise..." Ryu smirked. Ah...LAZY MEN!

Everyone turned to me and my eyes widened to the point were dinner plates looked like ants.

HOY COW! I said that out loud!

Ryu shook his head and finally decided to slap a hand on my mouth. Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeit!

The professor waved it off and went back to his lesson and I sighed in relief.

I desperatly needed to go to the bathroom however and I wriggled around in my chair.

_Come on Kate! Uuuh...karl! Be a man! Suck it up and wait! _I scolded myself.

As soon as midday rang i shot out of class and ran for the bathroom, the guys close behind me...even if they were walking.  
damn long legs...

As soon as I reached it I sighed in BIG relief (I'd been holding it in since 8 am...) and rushed to a stall.

I unzipped my pants and looked down...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The guys threw themselves at my door, their bodies knocking against the wood scarily. (is that even a word:p)

"Karl! KARL! You ..."

I cut them off.

"ARMAND YOU -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAKIN' GUY!"

* * *

WEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel? 

What did y'all think? Actually...i don't care! As long as you write something and POST IT!

Oh and a reminder to all you flame-givers: Flames will be used to cook my marshmallows! (until their gooey then I'll send them reeling into your faces:D )

Thanks to:

- ThReE AqUiLa - OMIGOD! I WANNA a rolos whanamathing!!!! And probably, yes, eventually all the guys will change, with hopefully more luck than poor Armand! -sniggers-

- Emerald-236 - :D So happy to have an eager ally in the chocolaty cookie department! -hugs-

- Kana07 - Lol! Happy you liked it!

- KA1R1LUNAR - CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!

Bye everyone! Have a niiiice...-chirp chirp chirp-

-gasps- Gah! Goh! Geeeeeh! I almost...-gasps again- I almost said something...NICE! -hushed room gasps-

REVIEW YOU FREAKIN MORONS! -everyone sighs in relief and mutter 'thank gods' and 'that was close'-


	12. Chapter XII xKISS x

Hallo!

Thank you so much my faithful reviewers! (-looks- Oh! And the new ones too! I LUUUUUUUUUURVES YOU ALL!)

But first, let's continue the story, then I can bore you with my ANs! XD

* * *

Recapitulation du dernier Chapitre: 

XD...(French!)

_The guys threw themselves at my door, their bodies knocking against the wood scarily. (is that even a word:p)_

_"Karl! KARL! You ..."_

_I cut them off._

_"ARMAND YOU -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAKIN' GUY!"_

* * *

**PS: I FINALLY managed to put stuff in Italic! My PC ain't messin' around no more! YAi! -crowds throw tomatoes- Owie!!! Fine! Fine! Sheesh...**

There was a dead silence in the whole BIG toilets before...

The guys started laughing.

I grumbled angrily, fuming inside, got my pants up and stomped out, boinking all the guys, even Ren who wasn't even laughing.

So what?! I needed so stress relief.

"You're serious?" Ryu asked grinning and I approached to hit him again but he skipped out of reach, sniggering.

"This is bad..." Charles muttered in deep thought.

I took a deep breath. "Just make me a girl again and forget the whole thing!"

Armand looked down in shame. Hunh? Am i missing something?

"Listen...Kate..."I glared, looking aorund, "Karl...Armand did the spell when he wasn't...well...aware..."

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "And?"

They all shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Well...we don't know any spell that actually has that effect...this is the first time it's ever happened..."

I bit my lip. "Hey! You sure you weren't a guy BEFORE?" Adrian asked, smiling.

Everyone boinked him upside the head.

I dropped my face in my hands and groaned.

"Don't worry Karl...we'll figure something out..."

I nodded and sent a grateful smile towards Charles, practically the only one acting adult here, apart from Ren.

We trouped out and what I saw next made me want to just crawl back into my bed and DIE!

There, walking towards us with a frown marring his wrinkled face, came marching the Main Prof...aka DickWeed. D.W.

And...behind him with heels clicking...my eyes widened in fear.  
SHEE IT! It's my mom!

* * *

FINITO! 

-sniggers-

-crickets chirp-

hum hum...

-twiddles thumbs-

OH FINE!

here's the rest of the story -grumbles, gets handed bar of chocolate...-  
WOOOHOOO! COME ON EVERYONE! THIS PART'S GOOD! LOL!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

* * *

"Karl?" Charles inquired, looking back at me in confusion.  
I had frozen in my steps, eyes wide. 

The Principal and my mom were coming closer and closer and I didn't know what to do!

I grabbed Ren, place him in front of me and sighed in relief.

All the guys sent me somewhat amused looks. "You do know Karl that Ren may be tall but he sure isn't fat and you're buckles are visible on all sides..." Ryu sniggered and I clonked him on the head.

"OW!"

The Principal finally stopped before us and by then I had my act up...hopefully my lying skills won't jump out the window...

I kept my fingers crossed behind my back just in case.

"Karl Korr?" I looked up and feigned confusion.

"Yes?"

"This woman pretends you are her 16 year old daughter pretending to be a boy in this school." He stated and fixed me with a piercing glare.  
The guys laughed around me. They didn't even sound nervous!

My shock from learning earlier that I had magically changed sex helped to feign this one.

"Me? A girl?" I forced myself to laugh and surprisingly it came out like a natural laugh...thank god to my lying skills.

"May we have proof that you are indeed..." D.W seemed a bit uncomfortable then i saw my mom discreetly dig her elbow in his stomach. "a man."

I didn't answer and instead too my shirt off now, hoping that Armand's spell wasn't going to revert right now!

Because if it did...I'd be in a load of shit!

Thankfully I didn't submit any other changes and under my incredulous stare, my chest was...flat! Well...a bit flatter than usual.

I resisted the need to hide my torso again. Hey! Give me a break!

This is my first time as a guy! How can I help being uncomfortable when my whole life everyone kept telling me it was wrong to show oneself naked from the torso up...or the contrary!

Adrian slung an arm around my shoulders and leaned towards my mom. "I can assure you ma'am that this here Karl is a fully active man."

I blushed crimson and punched Adrian in the stomach, stepping in front of him so my mom and the principal wouldn't notice him bending over.

"Anything else?" I asked emotionlessly.

My mom looked closely at me for a long time then shook her head and left.

As soon as she was out of sight I drew in a deep breath and promptly let myself fall to the floor.

"Ohhh this is bad..." I muttered.

Ren kept staring at the retreating backs of my mom and D.W.

"Karl...you said you'd used your mom's credit card to have access here?"

I nodded, not getting where he was going.

"Then if they now have apparent confirmation that you aren't Kateline Charlie Undomiel Korr they will arrest you for theft of identity and theft of credit card." Ren stated, arms crossed, his voice so soft I had to strain to hear it.

I froze. "WHAT A SHIT DAY!"

My shriek reverberated throughout the whole school and the guys promptly dragged my limp body back to our room.

No...wait...I looked around...this was a single room...with the drapes drawn.

I was confused, in shock, angry and scared...not a good mix.

"Calm down." Ren ordered...and...surprisingly I did.

Neat trick!

The guys settled me on the single bed and I took my time to look around.  
The room was at least as big as Ryu and I's one but the walls were painted a deep red and the bed had black sheets. There were many lights to make up for the dark colours in the room and it was all in all quite nice and clean...

There was also a private bathroom and shower?! GAaaah!

"Who lives here?" I asked innocently, continuing to look everything over.  
The guys chuckled. "Ren does."

I nodded in satisfaction.

Finally i turned my gaze back to the boys. "What?"  
They stared at me in a mixture of worry and amusement...even Ryu! Wow...

"You'll stay here with Ren until we figure out a way to take care of all of this ok? Don't come out under ANY circumstances!"

It took me a while for my mind to process it...the message went 'crrr crrr crr' through my ears, to my brain where it was analyzed 'beeeeep bip bip' then comprehended. 'DING!'

I smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Ok. We're going to go tell the professors you're feeling sick and can't come this afternoon." I nodded again, unable to speak.  
Then I threw myself at them and hugged them. "Thanks guys..." I whispered tearily.

"Oy! You're a guy now! Stop it! I don't want people to think I'm gay!" Ryu said, extracting himself from the hug.  
I smiled and Ryu, Charles and Armand left.

Adrian and Ren stayed behind, discussing something or other.

I decided to go take a shower...I needed to relax a little...

I signalled this to the two boys who grunted in response before going back to their conversation.

I shrugged and walked into the bathroom.  
I shed all my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror...and blushed. "Great...I was complaining how I never saw anyone but siblings naked...there I have it..." I muttered barely audibly.

I sighed and walked into the shower. The warm spray felt so nice that my muscles finally decided to relax.

I let out a whoosh of air and smiled softly.

Half an hour later (at least!) I decided it was time to get out and I turned the faucets off.

I stepped out, dried myself then proceeded, out of habit to try to wrap the towel around my chest.  
When I realized my mistake...I grunted and tied it around my waist before walking out.

"hey...Ren? Can I borrow some clothes?" I peeked my head out into the room.

Ren was nowhere and neither was Adrian.  
I frowned and walked out completely.

The door suddenly slammed open and Ren rushed right into me.

We fell to the floor and I almost swore I heard my spine crack.

Ren looked down at me in surprise.

The window had been opened behind the drapes, god knows why and the wind blew the door shut, thumping Ren on the way and sending him sprawling over me...and by consequence...making our lips touch...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

My eyes flashed white and i frowned...this had never happened when I kissed before...

Ren quickly drew himself up to get off then he froze, his eyes fixed below my neck.

I frowned and looked down. "HOLY..." He muffled my mouth with a hand, his other hand holding him up.

My breasts! I HAD BREASTS AGAIN! YAI! ...But Ren was pressing me down into the floor and it was quite an awkward situation...

The clicking of heels was suddenly heard and my eyes widened.

She-it!

I prayed god would forgive me, knocked the arm he was using to hold himself up aside and brought him down to kiss me.

The door opened and we pretended not to notice...Actually it was quite easy for me...Ren kisses...oh damn so perfectly.

His tongue traced my closed lips softly and he angled his head so he could pry my lips apart, reaching my teeth and probing them, asking for entrance...I think...a moan even escaped me...gawd!!!!!!!!

D.W cleared his throat. Once...twice.

"Mister De Marshal." He finally said and Ren finally deigned to aknowledge him.

I couldn't see D.W and thanked god for it.

The principal seemed slightly unsure and afraid of Ren because he didn't speak for a bit and stuttered when he did.

"D...did you see you're friend Karl Korr?"

Ren didn't answer and kept staring at the principal and...as he did so..he brushed hi thumb on my breast...which now that I think of it was in full sight of the principal.

I bit my lip to stop myself from hitting Ren. He was a terribly good actor...

"Right..Well I'll be leaving you..." The Principal promptly left and closed the door.  
I sighed in relief and let my muscles relax a little.

I hadn't realized that while we kissed I had wrapped my leg around Ren's own...which braught us consequently closer.

The rest of the guys barged in just at that moment, Ren still staring down at me...and his thumb still embarrasingly on my breast!

I thumped him on the head, shoved him off and got up.  
The guys cracked up. And...stared...especially Adrian.

I shrieked in anger and embarrassement. I was still in only a loose towel...around my hips.

"OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTS!" I shoved them all out and leaned against the door.

God...and to think I envied those people who go on adventures...I suddenly understood that stress filled days were TIRING!

* * *

There we are! 

What did y'all think?

Please REVIEW if you've got stuff to tell me, REVIEW if you want to compliment me on my Oh-so-good story and..GO TO HELL if you want to flame! XD Thank you all!

-**IzzyOfTehRandomanius** - lol! Thanks! I found those evil gay guys actually not so easy to do! But I'm finally glad with the outcome...oh! Before I forget! COOKIE! Cos you reviewed! XD

- **ThReE AqUiLa** - XD I didn't know I was going to get her to change into a guy until I actually wrote the chapter! LOL! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one! OOOOH...king sized Rolo bar...-glomps- THANK YOU!!! -stuffs face-

- **GeminiAngel236** - Hahahahahah! Sure thing§ here! My last packet of gooey mushy yummie marshmellows! XD

- **KA1R1LUNAR** - LOL! I have an ally! A person that can't get enough of chocolate! LET'S GO TO CHOCOLATE WORLD together! -sighs dreamily- where all you see is made in chocolate...even the buildings and grass and dirt is chocolate...-drool falls to the floor-

- **Kana07** - Thanks! Oh! here! CANDY! Thou art shall receive this bit of Candy for thou art saveth one by Reviewing! ...whatever that means! But thanks anyway! XD


	13. Chapter XIII xSleeping Arrangementsx

Hello Everyone!  
Thanks again, guys for all your reviews...-snifs discreetly- It helps!

BUT! If any of you people have ideas, plots or pairings you'd like to suggest please tell me!!!

Oh! And BTW! I have to ask, do you people want a lemon? Cos...I got it planned out in the story...but i can always take it out!

Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Ceci est ce qu'il c'est passe dans le dernier chapitre de cette formidable histoire!

**this is what happened in the last chapter of this amazing story!:**

_The guys cracked up. And...stared...especially Adrian._

_I shrieked in anger and embarrassement. I was still in only a loose towel...around my hips._

_"OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTS!" I shoved them all out and leaned against the door._

_God...and to think I envied those people who go on adventures...I suddenly understood that stress filled days were TIRING!_

* * *

Once I had changed into clothes Ren handed me through a slit I made with the door, and rebandaged my chest I deigned to open the door... one hour later...  
The guys were all sprawled on the floor in front of the door, half asleep or completely asleep like Adrian and Ryu. 

I turned to Ren, who was staring with dark eyes up at me from his seat on the floor and blushed a deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep red.

Charlie finally noticed I'd opened the door and he lazily got up and trudged in, dragging Armand who, now that he didn't feel guilty anymore, proceeded to act like usual...and pinched my ass.

I whirled around and punched his shoulder. "Armand..." I growled as he opened his mouth to protest then he grinned.

Ryu was litterally dragged...by his ankle into the room...and he didn't wake up. Hmmmm...

I grabbed my small dog plushie from my bag of stuff Ren had apparently braught me, instructed Adrian to place Ryu on the bed, put the plushie under his arm and...rummaged through my bag for my make-up kit.  
Finally coming victorious, I pulled a bright red lipstick out, (one i didn't even know I had and had never used) and smudged some on.

In no time he looked crazily funny and the guys were snickering.  
I just had the time to take the picture before he started waking up.  
I hurriedly grabbed my plushie just as he opened his eyes.

I smiled innocently and skipped to the desk on the other side of the room.

"Ok, so Karl cannot come out of this room anymore. I heard the principal, they're looking everywhere for her." Charlie stated, rubbing his face while Ryu yawned, unaware still of his pretty red lips and purple eyeshadow.

I paid more attention to what was being said;

"She'll stay here until we've secured a way out. You can't stay here for three more month and hope not to be seen. Especially if you have to eat." I nodded sadly at Charlie and looked out the window;

That was true...so where would I go?

"Kate'll sleep here tonight. Tomorrow morning we'll prepare everything and tomorrow night we're taking Kate to the castle."

I didn't bother glaring at Ren for saying my name...his voice only served to send shivers up and down my spine.

Ryu, though, noticed immediately my lack of acknowledgment of the taboo of saying my name and narrowed his eyes at Ren.

I smiled. I loved my friends... wait a minute...I'm sleeping in this room...with Ren...and there's only one bed!

"I'll sleep on the floor. I have a spare mattress." Ren spoke softly and I blushed.

He smiled reassuringly. Ha! Thank god he didn't know the real reason to my blush...and it was PG 17 rated...

The guys looked down at their watched and sighed. It was nearly time for dinner. Wow...who would have thought the day would pass so quickly?

"Stay here. Ren'll bring you food a bit later ok?" Armand stated and when I nodded, still a bit unstabilized (not sure this is a real word...:)) and they all bent down one after the other to my indian-sit position on the floor to kiss my forehead before heading out.  
Ren only grazed a finger across my cheek then, with the guys and me watching, perfomed a spell on the room.

"If anyone comes in they won't see you...but if you accidently touch them then the spell is broken." Ren stated and at my nod, the guys waved and softly clicked the door shut.

I looked around and shivered. God...I was going to be in this room later...alone...with Ren...ALL NIGHT!

I tried to stop the giggle but couldn't and let myself fall on the bed.

Once my hilarity gone I pondered where I could possibly go...and where was this castle the guys wanted to take me to?

Still...it felt nice to have people take care of you...it felt nice to feel loved...

Just as I thought these depressing feelings I rolled over in a huff...forgetting I had already been on the edge of the bed.

Gravity went on with it's law and I felt like a ton of bricks to the floor.

"Owiiie...jesus christ! Why do you hate me up there!"

* * *

Taraaata ta ta ta! Ta tum tum tum tam tum... (old cartoon song one can hear while watching...tom and Jerry or others like that! XD)

Done with this chapter! Ya know the drill, and if you got any ideas POST A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Or a private message! Whichever you prefer:)

- Le Pain Perdu - Hey!! How are ya? Yeah i know! So much better when she's female! -laughs- hope you like this chapter, I know it's small but it's obliged for the next chapter to be bearable...:)

- Mallory Van Helsing - Lol! Thanks!

- GeminiAngel236 - Oooh! I like you're new name:) Hope you werent too disappointed with this chapter...

- Kana07 - Awww! -hugs till becomes blue- HEY! Let's exchange MSN adresses and meet up soon! That'd be fun! -grins-

- KA1R1LUNAR - WHAT?! You're going to chocolate world without me?!! -sniffs-

PS: And ladies and Gentlemen! TELL ME IF YOU WANT A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:) thank you!


	14. Chapter XIV xIt HURTS x

Hello again eveeryone! Andthanks for the reviews!I appreciate all comments and advice!

- 4supernaturalgirl - Lol! It was just an idea like that, not quite sure I'll incorporate it! It was mostly to see the reactions I'd get:)

- I Stop Traffic - Lol! Actually, surprisingly enough, with my childish personalitty and really weird humour I am in a proud 16 year old body! (I stole it on my arrival day...my ship crashed on earth two months ago...) But no, most of my reviewers are actually quite nice and do not write with bad grammar. I'd notice. As for putting my story in an original story site...I can't find any! Not to mention that most of my friends are here:) Besides, is it the end of the world if I post it here instead of another site?

- GeminiAngel236 - Aww! Oki dokey boss! I won't be writting a lemon then! Lol! It's just my friend who told me it might spice up the story when she came over two nights ago...-shrugs- ope you like this chapter! -smiles-

- Kana07 - :D I liked writting that part! It was funny imagining it!...specially when I actually did that..it's HILARIOUS!

- KA1R1LUNAR - Aww! -hands tissue, uses own tissue and smiles brightly- THen let's get going!!!! -grins, munching on random mars bar-

- Le Pain Perdu - Yo!!! I'm good! A bit cold here in France...-glares at coutnry- I hate cold..and I hate france...yeah! I know the story is slowing but it's cos I'm having a bit of 'writer's block'!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! But I think for this chapter it should be ok...-crosses fingers- at least I hope so...-smiles-

THANKS TO YALL FOR THE REVIEWS! And don't hesitate to do it again eh? -winks-

* * *

Recapitulation des derniers evenements:

_Just as I thought these depressing feelings I rolled over in a huff...forgetting I had already been on the edge of the bed._

_Gravity went on with it's law and I felt like a ton of bricks to the floor._

_"Owiiie...jesus christ! Why do you hate me up there!"_

* * *

I woke up later in the night, feeling someone look down at me. But when I opened my eyes I saw nothing...LITTERALY!

It was so dark that when I plalced my hand an inch from my eyes I still couldn't see it.

A slight noise made me drag my eyes up and I bit back a scream.  
Right in front of me, maybe a foot away, glowed two red orbs.

"Oh jesus..." I whispered, unable to say or do much else.

The orbs got closer and I scooted away out of reflex. The orbs flashed and suddenly...disappeared?!

"Mama...I'm afraid..." I muttered, feeling depressingly afraid and annoyed with myself.

I took a deep breath. "It is nothing...It's just a dream...no one...nothing is in here to hurt you..." I told myself over and over again.

"No quite..." A voice whispered in my ear and this time I took a big gulp of air to let out a scream.

Unfortunately...I couldn't. A hand clapped onto my mouth and I was pulled up by an arm around my waist against a strong body. What the hell...?

"So you're the boys' new play thing...very well..." I gulped and wondered if I should try biting his hand.

I did and when he pulled it back, hissing, I sent my elbow hurtling into his stomach. He let go of my waist and I scrambled away to what I guessed was the door.  
I hadn't even reached the end of my bed however as the guy hurtled at me and litteraly SQUISHED me to the floor...god he's heavy!

I felt like those cartoons after they'd just received a truck on their head!

The guy held in such a way that I couldn't move! Not to mention that I had my nose stuffed in one of my old socks...trust me...I promised myself then and there that I would ALWAYS clean my socks after having used them ONLY ONCE!

The guy's breath on my neck braught me back to reality and to a question. WHERE THE HELL WAS REN?!

The guy chuckled. "I'm afraid your friend is asleep and nothing will wake him until I want him to..."

I gulped. Just what did this psycho have in mind exactly?! All the possible scenarios flashed in front of my eyes and I can tell you it wasn't pretty.

I reniewed my efforts of escape, wriggling with all I had, feeling his hand slip a bit on my right arm and using it to my advantage.  
Unfortunately...as soon as his ice cold breath touched my cheek and neck I froze. Out of fear? I'll never know...

And then...he bit me.

You know those romance books and shitty girly flicks? Where when the vampire bites the girl all she feels is pleasure? HA! LIARS!

It hurt like HELL! I screamed through his hand, which had appeared on my mouth the moment he bit me and felt tears of pain roll down my cheek onto his tightly latched fingers.

As the guy sucked the blood out of me I reflected upon my life.

I had had a happy life. It's true, apart from the fact that when my father disappeared from our lives my mom became cold and strange I had had a fun childhood, good friends and a warm bed every night. And for that I was grateful.

I could feel myself get lightheaded...the edges of my visions were getting these darker than dark spots with strange little specks of light...you know, like when you cross your eyes for too long...

I felt my whole body slump and regretted not being able to say goodbye to the guys before dying.

The guy's hand disappeared from my mouth to push my head to the side to leave him better access to my neck.

I decided that if I died so easily to this bastard...I might as well come up with a good hero-says-goodbye-and-insults-the-bad-guy line.

And I found it almost immediately.

"I...hope...you choke on it."

Surprisingly, the guy lifted his head , blood, my blood, dribbling down his chin. Honestly, with centuries to eat from humans hadn't they found a CLEAN way to do it? Ren hadn't had blood going down his chin like a pig when _he_ was drinking from a guy.

The guy's chuckle braught me out of my fuzzy thoughts...though it was hard to concentrate.

Suddenly...a loud thump of flesh on flesh was heard and the guy was forcefully removed from my back.  
I sighed in relief...now I could breath. But I knew I was done for. I had to have maybe 1 or 2 liters of blood left...not enough for the organs and my brain...meaning either I'd become a vegetable or I'd die...I prefer dying thank you very much...

there was a struggle...i could hear it...but somehow it wasn't important anymore.

Someone kneeled down next to me as my vision got even darker and all I could see now was a nicely muscled chest.

I hissed as whoever was kneeling next to me took me gently in his arms. My neck and shoulder ached like hell.

I'd heard that if pain was too hard to bear the brain dulled it so as to not let you go crazy...beautiful isn't it?

"Shit! Hang on Kate..." A voice whispered above me and I smiled slightly. Who was it? Ren? I think so...not sure.

A warm...something was pressed against my slightly opened mouth and I recoiled when a liquid hit my tongue and made the taste of copper fill my mouth.  
It was blood?!

I spluttered and caughed as best I could in my condition and almost gagged. I HATE, **HATE **blood!

"Drink it or you'll die!" The voice said urgently...shit...

I decided that the whole life-flashing-in-front-of-my-eyes novelty had worn off and that...i liked my life!

I hesitantly let the liquid fill my mouth again and suppressed the urge to gag.

"I'm...so...gonna kill that rat bastard..." I muttered around two or three gulps of HORRIBLE tasting blood;  
Once again vampire stories had it wrong...the blood DIDN'T taste better after the first gulp...nor the second nor the third.

What I guessed was a wrist pressing against my lips was removed shakily and i sighed in relief.

I let the darkness take over..finally...hey! It's not like I'm Wonder Woman you know! this whole thing was darn tiring!

Besides...no need to be Wonder Woman...if this really happened... I was gonna become...BAT WOMAN!! Yai!!!

I heard one thing before sinking into oblivion though...not a very reassuring phrase.

"You sure you can do this right? I thought you'd never done it before..."

"I didn't..."

* * *

The End...nah! Just kidding!  
Well? How was this chapter? Please review and tell me!  
PS: For those who want to know, I have two things to say:

1 : I will not be putting up a Lemon, for one because GeminiAngel236 is too young! (Hell, I dont' want to make her as much a pervert as I was at such a young age...not that I'm old!...ish?)

2: ..wait I can't remember what I wanted to put in 2...ummm...Oh yeah! For those who want to know why I won't be placing this story in an original story site...Well...it's exceedingly simple...because I'm too lazy! -grins-

Read and Review people, you know the drill!

HUUUUUGS


	15. Chapter XV x Running and MOM x

Hello everyone!!

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!

I wasn't allowed to LOOK at a PC for an indefinite periode of time till now so...yeah!

But anyway, thanks for all these motivating reviews, I'll thank you all individually at the end:D

* * *

Recap: 

_I heard one thing before sinking into oblivion though...not a very reassuring phrase._

_"You sure you can do this right? I thought you'd never done it before..."_

_"I didn't..."_

* * *

As I slowly came to, I felt I was on something immesurably soft, comfy and warm. 

I think I moaned...I cracked my neck and stretched lazily, rolling slightly to the side, expecting to meet my wall to hold me while I stretched.  
Keyword: expecting.

BAM!

I found myself with only one leg left on the bed, one hand on the mattress and the rest of my body throbbing and on the COLD, HARD floor.

"Itaiii!" I whined, opening one eye then the other. (Itai ouch)

I looked around...nope, definitely not my room, nor Ren's for that matter.

"Ah. Miss Klutz awakes."

I let out a shriek and, wanting to jump up, hit the corner of my bed with my head...go figure how I did that...

I slumped back to the floor, groaning in pain, my already painfully head now throbbing incessently.

I heard a sight and Kyo walked into my line of vision.

"You are the worst girl slash vampire specimen I have ever come across."

I pouted, feeling offended. "I guess you haven't met many girl slash vampires then!" I answered haughtily.

A smile quirked on the edge of his lips then it disappeared and he helped me back onto the bed.

I looked around, the room, much like my own, was however empty and I couldn't see any of the guys.

"We're in an empty room for the time being, the guys are out trying to figure out what to do." Kyo answered my questioning look.

"Oh. hey kyo?" I hesitated. "Did...am i really going to become a vampire?" I asked, two fingers joined together and moving up and down. (How do I explain that movement??!! GAAH!)

Kyo seemed to take some time to find the right way to answer, that or he didn't know what to do with my sudden shy outward appearence. Ha! If only he knew...

Finally after never ending minutes..."Yes. You already..." I stopped him mid sentence and glomped him.

"YAAAAAAAAI! I'M A VAMPI..." His hand slapped to my mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Will you keep quiet! We're not supposed to even BE in the school anymore!"

I nodded when suddenly, I heard hurried thumps. Someone running? No...too fast...several people running? Yes!

The door burst open and in half a second Kyo was in front of me, one arm splayed out to hold me back in...protection?!

Woaaaaaaaaaaah! Kyo's protecting me! My Vampire in Shining Armor!!!!

Ren, Charles, Armand and Adrian rushed into the room and double locked the door.

"We have to get out of here! Oh good you're awake!" Armand said hurriedly, grabbing my bag...which was already packed?

"We got your things ready. We're taking you to my father's castle." Ren said softly and I nodded, a bit dazed.

"We must hurry. We'll explain everything on the way!" Adrian muttered, grabbing my hand and...JUMPING THROUGH THE WINDOW?!

I would have screamed on the way down had I not felt all the contents of my stomach move to my throat.

Surprisingly, we landed safely onto the soft, cool grass and, looking around, I realized it was dusk. I'd slept so long?!

The rest of the guys soon joined us and when I looked up, I saw...

MOM?!

She was looking down at us from the sixth floor window, the one we'd just left apparently and...she was holding some kind of weapon pointing towards us!

"Let's go!" Charles yelled, barely having time to jump aside as one of the strange projectiles coming from my mom's weapon whizzed at him.

Adrian, still holding my hand set out at a run and soon we were in the middle of the forest and I was already tired.

So what! I never did sport and I HATE running!

"Come on my back." Ren stated softly, appearing right next to me and making me jump in fright.

I nodded and Adrian let go of my slightly aching wrist.

Ren appeared in front of me and I didn't really have time to stop so I slammed into him and he immediately crouched dow, took a hold of my thighs and shot off again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked back.

"Why...my mom..." I tried to ask incoherently.

"We just found out your mother was a Vampire Hunter. Your father had been one and he didn't die three years ago of a car accident. A vampire killed him." Armand stated, running on my left. I looked to my right, Kyo was there, keeping up effortlessly, in front was Charles and now behind us, Adrian.  
I almost laughed out loud when I saw Adrian running.

Ever seen those manga movies? How the ninjas run with their arms flying behind them?that's how Adrian was running!

"As soon as we're far away enough we can teleport." Ren murmured and I had to bend down to hear him.  
The guys seemed to have no problem hearing him, THEM, and nodded, the only sound around us of the occasional twig snap produced by one of the guys.

I couldn't even hear their footfalls!!! Neat! I would love being able to do that!

Oh wait! I'm a vampire now! I CAN! WOOOOHOOOO!

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted abruptly from our right.

Everyone stopped and I went flying. I guess Ren had expected me to hold on better. Ha! Doesn't that looser know how much of a klutz i am yet?

"You're such a klutz." Kyo muttered.

Ah! You see?

"We're surrounded." Ren stated and the guys cursed under their breaths.

A woman appeared out of the foliage...she was tall, and...familiar.

"MOM?!"

* * *

Thanks to:

-4supenaturalgirl- LOL! I never had such a long review but it was funny to read anyway:! -grins- Umm...actually I just came up with the guys' appearence like that, so no, I didn't take any example on actors...although Ren you could probably find a ressemblance with Keanu Reeves, but just the delicate long face, nose and mouth. ;D

- PuReLeMoNeHeArT - :D Ah, I had just been wondering if I'd do a lemon but then decided against it. Besides, how can I say it would even be a good one?! thanks for the review by the way! -hugs-

- mrs.charming - Thanks! I'll keep updating if...YOU ALL GIVE ME CHOCOLATE! MUAHAHAHA:)

- IzzyOfTehRomanius - hello darlin! well since you're the second person to ask me to continue my gay ass LOTR story I will! But JUST for you k:) Oh! And thanks for the review! Here's a cookie:D

- kana07 - Hehe! It's candy time now luv, GET YOUR CANDIES READY and let's PARTAYYYY! ;) (yes I'm completely deranged...:D)

- ThReE AqUiLa - Hey! aww! You know what's good for stress, even if I'm a little late? Hot chocolate, a nice comfy bed and a movie! A funny movie! Like POTC or...Love Actually! Anyways, hope you're better now! -hugs-

- Geminiangel236 - Hai hai! No problem! Anyway, hope you like this chapter:)

- Ka1R1LUNAR - WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHOCOLATE!

I want to thank you all again and tell you...IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET...chocolate? no...candy? no...MINE! My preciousssss...umm...you get...ATTACKED BY GUMMY BEARS!!! MUAHAHAH!!!!

Gosh I'm so eeeeeeeevil... :D


	16. Chapter XVI x wobbly teleportation x

Yo everyone:)

Been kinda occupied these last few days...-grumbles-

Anyways! I hope you like this CHAPTER 16 and I will, like last chapter, thank all my revewiers seperatly at the end of this chapter:)

Have a good read!

* * *

Last time:

_"We're surrounded." Ren stated and the guys cursed under their breaths._

_A woman appeared out of the foliage...she was tall, and...familiar._

_"MOM?!"_

* * *

I scrambled up from my position on the forest floor...that is to say on my arse, and took one step to embrace her when she suddenly levelled her whatever gun-thingy to my face.

I sent her a confused look.

"Jesus Marie-Anne, they got your daughter too.." A voice said behind my mom.

I frowned and bent to the side to look...and what I saw made me topple over.

It was the principal of my old school! And there! My uncle! GAH!

"So you've all been Vampire Hunters and I never knew a THING?!" I looked straight at my mom, still hoping this might all be some kind of sick joke.

No one answered...but it was an answer in itself.

"Kateline. Come here." My mom said calmly. I frowned.

"Why?" Ha! Beat that!

"So I can kill the four filth behind you."

Or maybe not...

Silence reigned for a while...I EVEN heard the crickets chirp.

"NANI?!" (nani what)

Everyone in the vacinity winced.

As all of them did so, the boys seemed to spring to life and shot forward to kick the men on the left on the circle.  
Like big sacks of cheap potatoes, they fell to the groun, grunting and Ren took hold of my hand, rushing off as the rest of the Vampire Hunters shot bullets of I-don't-want-to-know-what at us.

My eyes lingered on my mom's furious figure then I turned around and swiftly followed the others. This wasn't like in the movies, I DIDN'T run like an angel with light feet, more like a stomping elephant but at least we were getting away from the bad guys.

I even tripped, TRIPPED! A couple times. I mean, I'm a Vampire, great, but it didn't do a thing for my clumsiness. Grrrr.

We stopped temporarily in a clearing and the guys, instead of taking a breather, formed a tight circle around me and closed their eyes, each one holding my hand or my arm.

I was beyond confused. The shouts of the persuing Vampire Hunters were getting closer and I started fidgeting in worry but still the guys kept their eyes closed.

"Oh shit...oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit..." i repeated like a mantra over and over until finally when I could distinctly hear the enemy's footfalls and whispered orders, the guys looked up and straight at me.

"De Marshal Manor." They all stated at the same time...creepy...

Just as the bad guys, aka the Vamp hunters, entered our clearing, the world around us blurred and we started spinning really fast and all I heard was a bad guy swear before darkness envellopped the five of us.

I swore my stomach was doing flipflops and not so pleasent things on this ride and I had to clamp my mouth tight shut...in case I'd spewer the rest of my breakfast at the guys...ewwwww!

FINALLY after what seemed like ages but mustn't have been more than thirty seconds, we slowed to a stop and our feet hit solid ground once more.

I lurched to the side and knocked into Ryu, who, being distabilized, knocked into Armand, who knocked into Charles who knocked into Adrian, who in turn...knocked into Ren.

Just like dominoes! XD

I cackled as we lay in a pile at the foot of the AWSOMEST castle ever.

"That's not a word." Ryu stated, disgruntled.

I looked down at them all. "This looks like a three-some with two spectators..." Came out of my mouth before I could blink.

All the guys bitched and moaned. "Jesus Kate, do you always have your head deep in the gutter?" Asked Adrian, smirking.

I winked. "It never came out hon."

The rest of the guys rolled their eyes and we all got to our feet.

"That transportation thingy was kinda cool...albeit a bit wobbly." I stated, flicking off bits of dirt from my clothes..who were torn and mud-splattered...oh well.

"Actually when we do it alone it works fine. But with you, it was different." Armand said calmly, getting up and looking around, apparently making sure we hadn't been followed.

I lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"It means that you could very well have lost a leg or an arm, us not being used to a passanger and all." Ryu stated, smiling evilly.

Oh! Neat...

NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Well here it is! Hope you enjoyed it, I wanted to write chapter 17 today too but my mom's kicking me off already so...I'm gonna quick thank my three faithful reviewers and hope you don't hate me for the long wait:)

- PuReLoNeHeArT - Lol! yessss, I am so evil I will TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY GUMMYBEARS!!! -cackles evilly-

Oooooh! Chocolate! -runs off, chasing the chocolate falling from the sky-

- GeminiAngel236 - Oh! You think it's a bug in the system? (lol, I love saying that! .) I'll message you each tme I update if you want:)

- Supernaturalgirl4 - Lol! Awsomeness Craziness eh? XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! BIIIIIG HUG!

BII EVERYONE! ANd you know the drill, Read and REVIEW! Oh! And I'll say it again, Flames won't be read or even replied to because:

1: It's just boring

2: if you don't like my story why read it? EVen more WHY review?!

3: I couldn't care less:)

Bye bye now:D


	17. Chapter XVII xThat's NOT funny x

oHAyo!!! Daijobu desu ka minna? (How are you everyone?)

Watashi wa ...(darn...how to say 'good' again...) watashi wa 'good' desu! XD

OK, so here's part 17, again, sorry for the long wait, you might have noticed by now the amount of time I take between each chapter...XS

* * *

Rehearsal! No...Remap! Uhhhh...-gets boinked by random crazy person- AH yes! RECAP! . 

_"It means that you could very well have lost a leg or an arm, us not being used to a passanger and all." Ryu stated, smiling evilly._

_Oh! Neat..._

_NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

* * *

We all got to our feet and the guys led me into the castle grounds. 

"You think your mom knows you're a vampire?" Adrian asked quietly (quite rare if you ask me).

I shrugged. "Probably not. I mean she only threatened to kill you guys."

Ren, I could feel it, was gazing holes into my back and it made me nervous. All the more, Ryu seemed to be doing the same thing!

And since they were behind me I couldn't really do anything...

I stepped forward, out from behind Charles. "This is my problem! I'll take care of this." I stated and I was pretty sure I heard some music in the background as I took a step forward.

And was thrown to the floor bu some unknown blurr.

"AAAAH! GUYS YOU'RE BACK!"

I coughed and looked down at a blond mop of hair.

I was pretty sure I looked like those anime I love, eyes wide and unseeing, head surrounded by BIIIIIIIG question marks.

I prodded the thing, holding tightly to my waist.

"I say Ryu-nii-san! You've gotten even curvier than last time!"

My eyes popped even wider and I sent a look to Ryu who was promptly laughing his 'a' off.

"Umm...I'm not Ryu." I said slowly, trying to wriggle free.

The 'thing's' head lifted.

"OMIGAWD SO KAWAI!" (kawai means cute everyone! )

I hugged the little boy on the spot. He was so adorable! He...well he looked alot like a girl, even kinda dressed like one, but he was Soooooooooooooooooooo cute!

The boy looked at me in confusion before grinning.

"OMIGAWD SHE'S SO HOT!" He hugged me back and we sat there, hugging like crazy and blabering about 'cuties' and 'adorable kids'

"Oy! The Gnome! Where's father?" Ryu asked loud enough to be heard over our scene.

The boy stopped and we both looked at Ryu sullenly. I'm SURE I saw him sweatdrop.

"He's in his study. Come on! I'll show you!" The boy got up, grabbed my hand and shot off, dragging me behind him.

The guys followed at a more leisurly pace.

Soon I found myself in the castle...Which was huge...and magnificent...and full of tapestries of rare beauty...

"what is this place?" I asked in awe. THe kid grinned.  
"That's our castle. We've had it for more than four centuries. Of course, I've only been around for two centuries, the boys know more about their last home." I choked on my spit...darn...for 400 year old guys they sure acted like teenagers...

"They act like morons because they haven't grown up yet." The kid said flippantly.

I was brought to a chamber with the fire cackling back at me, the warm earthy tones making me feel homey and...most of all, the thirty-ish HOTTY in the room making me drool.

"That's Dragul, Ryu and the boys' father."

I choked on my spit. Darn. I knew there was a catch.

The man looked at me and I just stood there, mezmerized by his appearence and uncommon eye color.

His eyes were blood red and seemed to trap me in them, his face was lean, like Ren's, he had a goatee and he was dressed elegantly in black with a red berry twirling from his fingers.

I followed the berry's circles for a few moments before returning to the god before me.

He blinked and i snapped out of my dazzed state.

"oHAyo!" I yelled, smiling and waving at him even though he was less than five meters away.

The guys entered then and rolled their eyes.

"You have just become a Vampire have you not?" The man finally spoke and his voice was like melted chocolate.

I wiped the drool from my mouth and nodded. Ryu was snickering and Ren was impassive.

The other guys just let themselves fall into seats placed around the room.

The MAJOR hotty dropped the berry he'd been holding and got up...then he walked right up to me in two or three steps.

Eeeep...

He took my face in his hands and my eyes widened while I blushed profusely.  
Aww come ON! You'd do the same if some random hotty walked up to you, leaned real close and encased his hands on either sides of your head!

He closed his eyes and I felt...like something poking around in my mind...as if I was being operated and some moronic doctor was moving my brain around my skull.

I forcefully shoved the thing away...god knows how and when I opened my eyes I found the hotty at the other end of the room, breathing hard.

My eyes widened even more.

"Omigawd! I'm so sorry! What did I do? Are you ok?" I shrieked hysterically, on him in a second and looking him over for injuries.

He grunted and got up. "The boys were right. You have unnaturally high powers."

I sent him my best anime-confused look. One eyes three times the other one's size, mouth slightly open and big, red question marks dancing around my head.

"You must be careful. With such powers many vampires will want to possess you."

I sent a look to the guys who nodded gravely then back to the hotty...what's his name already?

"Dragul." Ren said softly and I almost clapped my hands together. Yes! That's it!

"She is young and cannot defend herself yet."

I frowned at that however. "And I fear her mother is after her as well. She is a Vampire Hunter."

I winced. She-it dude...my mom LITTERALLY wants to kill my best friends...

I sighed in annoyance.

"She may already be on her way here as we speak."

The hotty, Dragul, nodded and looked into the fire in deep thought.

The little blond boy, whom I still didn't know the name, came running in.

"Vampire Hunters have been seen at the outer gates!" He yelled, bumping into me and sending me sprawling to the floor.

"We must discuss a plan of action." The hotty exclaimed and i watched in dumbfounded shock as all the males crowded into a circle and discussed possibilities.

"This is gonna take ages!" I whispered in a panic. The boy looked down at me, still lying on the floor, and nodded worriedly.

I got up and rushed out. "Hey wait!" The midget, blondy, came running after me, grinning.

"Finally someone who seems to like action as much as me!" He smiled widely at me and I smiled back.

I got to the front of the gate and saw a whole squad of Vampire Hunters waiting there, my mom amongst them.

"Shouldn't we call the guys..." I cut the boy off.

"I will take care of it," dramatic music played in the background, "It's my fault they're attacking your home."

I took a step forward and...the music stopped abruptly when my foot snagged into a root and I fell flat onto my face, mouth filling with dirt and leaves.

I heard sniggers all around me. "HEY! That's NOT funny!" I yelled, scrambling up.

My mom was shaking her head, hand on her eyes, muttering.

* * *

-4supernaturalgirl - XD glad you liked that last chapter! Hope this one's ok. 

- PuReLoNeHeArT - Lol! i hath updated milady...-bows, foot snags in invisible long dress and smashes to the floor-

owie...

- Cuter than you - Lol! glad you liked it! Oh yeah, I should put more boy/girl action! I shall! .

- ThReE AqUiLa - Lol! Nani means 'what' in japanese...I just love japanese and can't help using it sometimes! XD Anyways hope you like this chapter!

- GeminiAngel236 - LOL! An ally! Naninaninaninaninani!!!! -grins- Oh! and...-HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!-

- mischief-maker123 - :D Glad you like it!Here, for reviewing! -gives chocolate- XD


	18. Chapter XVIII xNosebleedx

Hallo!!

-4supernaturalgirl- XD Thanks! Hope this on's OK.

-heart-of-a-tiger92- LOL! Sure! Thanks for the english! I wanted to send you this chapter but then I couldn't kick my brother off the pc, a series of events prevented me from updating earlier and so...I'll just deal with the bad grammar for this chapter! But (if I don't forget XS) next chapter Ill try sending it to you first so I won't look so dumb with such bad grammad:) Arigato!

-ThReE AqUilA - Lol, me if my mom does that I don't even run. I know it's useless...Instead I write my will...XD

- IzzyofTehRandomanius - X D Glad you liked that! I even laughed when I was WRITTING it...my mom commented on my sanity at that point...I think she was right...maybe i WAS dropped too many times on the head...XD

- KA1R1LUNAR - -sniffs- to see so mny reviews if just making me...-sob- Gaaaaah! You are all so nice what!!!!! -hugs KA1- thank you!

-GeminiAngel236 - Lol! I'm that clumsy sometimes, thankf ully not all the time. LOL

- Le Pain Perdu - XD I shall do the nosebleed, be not worried my liday! XD

* * *

I took a step forward and...the music stopped abruptly when my foot snagged into a root and I fell flat onto my face, mouth filling with dirt and leaves. 

I heard sniggers all around me. "HEY! That's NOT funny!" I yelled, scrambling up.

My mom was shaking her head, hand on her eyes, muttering.

* * *

I knew that simply by falling like the total moron that I was my mom was...Slightly?...embarassed. Not to mention that i did it in front of all those other Vampire Hunters.

"Come on Kateline. They manipulated you. Come back with us."

I frowned. "You DO know I'm a vampire now...right?"

I added right because everyone sniggered when i said that. "What! Never saw a clumsy Vampire?!"

I was raging.

My mom started to stomp over...

Ok...maybe I wasn't raging...I WAS PISSED SCARED!

"Kateline Charlie Undomiel Korr you are coming here THIS INSTANT!" She shrieked pointing to the ground right in front of her pointy boot.

"Ooooooh! Are those the new boots you just baught?" I bent a little to have a better look.

Ren grabbed me by the collar and sighed.

"Had I not known the guys would kill me if I did so I would gladly have handed her over..." Ryu muttered and I sent him my best glare.

"HIDOI!" (Hidoi means meanie! XD)

"You will not touch Kate." Charles stated, grabbing my other arm and pulling me protectively back.

Adrian nodded, arms crossed and eyes closed, Ryu grumbled and Armand was rolling his eyes.

My mom snarled. "Get your bows ready!"

My eyes widened. "Hey! I'm still here!" I growled out. My mom smiled evilly. "exactly."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Fine! Werewolvesies! Get that sarcastic fat cow!" I yelled bluffing.

"Aim at her dumbass huge head!" My mom shouted in turn.

Ren, still gripping my arm sighed and took one step forward.

I barely heard a gasp of fear from one of the men and a phrase before Ren showed us how powerful-hot-macho-damn-good-looking he was;

"That's...that's the count's son...count Dragul's only son and heir to his powers!"

"Tempest..." Ren said softly. For ten seconds nothing happened and everyone waited with baited breath...

ok...no, I'm lying...I was fidgeting because I had to pee but otherwise from that everyone was silent and unmoving.

Suddenly wind picked up and the trees bent from the intensity.

Strangely it seemed not to touch us and only made my mom and her goons fly off.

"HA! I WIN!" I yelled out at her. I only heard a distinct curse I didn't know yet from her before she disappeared from view.

I filed away the unknown curse for later use an turned to Ren. Or...more like looked up at him. Gah! Why did I have to be so small?

"Hey! I SO had that situation under contr..." I was cut off...by...you guessed it...

Ren kissed me like there was no tomorrow, like back in the school in his room.

Unconsciously i braught my arms around his neck and stepped closer so our bodies touched.

"Gaaaah!"

We broke away and looked to our left.  
Charles and Adrian lay on the ground, noses bleeding while Ryu and Armand looked down at them sadly.

"Perverts..." We all whispered at the same time.

* * *

This is the chapter before last so if you want anything particular to happen tell me and I'll write it!

Since I'm already posting the next chapter you guys can read it, if you like it Ill leave it if not Ill change it. Easy peasy.

Oh and, I have a hilarious new quote I love! XD

Here it is : "Every great man was thought insane before he changed the world...some never changed the world...they were just insane"  
Well? Nice eh?

Teehehheehehee

PS: I got the nosebleed in! Woohoooo! -sniggers-


	19. Chapter XIX xDiary and the endx

Lastest Chaptest oftest Storyest!

* * *

So here I was, accepted into Ren and his father Count Dragul's castle as a Vampire. 

My mom, I knew, would always track me down and I would always fight her but in a way...it wasn't so different from when i was at home with her and...in a sense...I felt that she loved me and that was how she expressed that feeling.  
If I ever felt that it was a bit too little love then Ren was there...and boy, add a wolf whistle there and you'll understand.

Adrian, Charles, Ryu and Armand stayed with us at the castle, my mom and her goons never found it again because Dragul heightened the defenses...whatever that means, I never asked, and me? Well...I learned how to act like a Vampire, I'm even less clumsy!

"No youre not!"

I glared at Ryu. He'd just blotched in his phrase on my diary...wait a minute...DID HE READ MY DIARY?! And what's he doing in my room?!

Ryu's laughter and sing song voice detailing some of my more filthy secrets (mostly fantasies about Ren, chocolate and handcuffs) resounded throughout the castle and many a servant had to hurriedly jump aside as we whizzed pass.

Of course...I managed to fall in one of the dumpsters, trip on...get this, a wireless phone (WTH was that handphone doing on the floor anyway?!) and slip on a puddle as a servant was washing the floor but I got Ryu back.  
His screams are now floating up to us from the dungeons...BWAHAHAHA!

"Kate..." Dragul said, lifting an eyebrow as he also heard Ryu. I looked innocently up...up...UP at him.

God he's a human tower I tell ya!

"I didn't do it, you didn't see me do it, you can't prove I did it, the sheep are lying!" I rushed off before he could respond.

I walked back to my room and lazily let myself fall on the bed, contemplating a shower...I did smell rather bad...

I got up and went into my luxurious shower and smiled. 'Ha! Beat that mom!' I sniggered evilly and stuck my tongue out at the mirror, imagining my mom in front of me...

I stepped into the warm spray of water and sighed again...

Aaaaah...this was the life. And who would have thought that just by not going to some strict-ass-boring-catholic girl school I would end up being a Vampire, having a HOT assed boyfriend and four new very close friends?

"So when's the baby for?" Adrian asked, coming in my room without knocking and catching me in just a towel.  
He does this all the time. Thank goodness Armand and Ren seem to always be there to hit him on the head.

I know Armand is doing it because Ren pays him and Ren...well he does it cos he's a bit jealous...ok...medium jealous. So there!

I sighed in contentment, put my pen down and looked at my diary. Yep, it was thick with every detail I'd experienced till now.

The story of how I met my four friends and boyfriend. I think I'll name it...something deranged to go with my personality...

hmm...

"How about The Crazed Teen with Five Hot Vampires?" Adrian smiled, anime tears still falling as he lay crumpled to the floor, Ren and armand looking menacingly at him.

"nah...I'll name it...I Want To Go To An All Boy's School." I smiled in victory. "Wait a minute..." I narrowed my eyes at the three.

"How did you know what I wrote in my diary?"

They all gulped, sent each other a look and ran the hell out of my room. Adrian scrambled up as well. "Hey! Don't leave me!"

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

...thud...

Damn...I tripped on my PC wire...

..._ta ra ta ta ta ta!! THE END!_...

* * *

There we go, as I said previously, want any changes review and tell me! But review on chapter 17 or It'll get erased when I re-do this chapter:D 

See yas!


End file.
